A World Beyond This
by THE BZ
Summary: So he just left one day. He didn't know why. Something told him it was time to go find her now. After all it was his head she used wasn't it? He she saw first. ch 14 done. name changed
1. Lonely Roads

First fic I have ever written, so if its sucks don't be surprised and constructive reviews or comments would be appreciated. ENJOY!

Btw I do not own FLCL, who ever does rocks tho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAP: #1 Lonely Roads

Naota sped along the road beneath the starry sky. He was wandering the streets of Mabase again on his Honda dirt bike with the typical red fenders. The bike was something he had gotten a few years ago just so he wouldn't have to walk; but his mind wasn't on that. Looking up at the stars Naota should probably have been paying a little more attention to the road.

_It doesn't matter…_

_She won't be back, its been 5 years, why would she want to come back to a place like this? I'm wasting my time when ever I think about her since she most likely has forgotten this whole entire planet even exists. _

With a sigh Naota turned his attention back to the road and decided it was late enough to return home, lately after school Naota had taken to wandering around till dark hoping that his father would be asleep by the time he got home. He knew it was probably not a 'healthy' habit but it saved him the exasperation of dealing with his father.

Stopping in front of his home/bakery Naota trudged inside leaving his backpack outside and ignoring the homework that was due tomorrow, he always did that. One way or another he would get it done in time for class, might be sloppy but it would at least 'technically' be completed. He didn't care really...it didn't really matter anyway.

_House is dark, dad should be in bed but better be careful not to wake him or I'll be bombarded with questions._

As Naota quietly made his way up the stairs a voice broke the silence of the night,

"Naota why were you out so late again? You have been coming home later and later. What have you been up to hmmm?"

In the darkness Noata could now make out the reflection of the dim light on his fathers glasses as he sat on the living room couch in the cover of darkness.

_Shit, busted got to think quick._

"Um was out studying at a friends house dad, you know finals are coming soon so I just been working a little harder lately, that is all."

"Hmm I see" mused Kamon, "you know, I named you for honesty Naota….."

Naota felt a tension form in his shoulders as the words left his fathers mouth,

_Does he suspect something? Does he know that I'm lying?_

_I suppose it doesn't matter since dad doesn't know what punishing someone is but if even he can figure me out I should be worried._

Kamon lifted himself up off the couch and walked up to Naota, interest gleaming in his eyes.

"Aright Naota... admit it. You were not studying…."

"Well that's not fair how would u kno-"began Naota but before he could finish

"Doesn't matter how I would know, were you reaaaaaaaally studying?"

"Well… no…" admitted Naota eyes downcast

"soooooo then….," a grin flashed on old kamon's face, "Were u…. Fooly? …Coooooooooly? … FoolyCooly? Hmm Naota?"

Shock and relief suddenly filled Naota as he realized he was safe from any real danger but as his father words sunk in annoyance replaced his surprise. It was just his father being himself... nothing out of the ordinary... so Naota saw it fit to respond in his own typical and ordinary way.

"I WAS NOT DOING FOOLY OR COOLY!!!!!"

Not waiting for his father's response Naota stormed up stairs and slammed the door to his room closed behind him. Taking a breath to calm himself Naota looked around his old room. He still had his bunk bed, despite the fact that he thought it childish it reminded him too much of his brother and her…. For him to get rid of.

As always, when he entered the room the old blue Rickenbacker 4001 bass guitar that stood propped against the wall on the far side of the room drew his eyes for a moment. It was like a monument to the owner that had so greatly influenced Naota's life. Dejectedly Naota dropped himself on his bed, not even bothering to undress.

Naota was deep in thought recounting the days events as he began slipping into an easy sleep. Just as his eyes began to close he felt like he heard a flutter of wings and with it a name echoed through his mind.

_Haruko………………._

_What? _

_Haruko………………._

_Why did she leave? _

_Haruko……………._

_Life in this town always seemed painfully boring before she came here, but at least I didn't know what I had been missing. Then when she came…_

_Haruko…………._

_I got a look at the world outside Mabase, when she was around I knew there was a world beyond this place._

_Haruko………._

_Then she left... and life went back to that simple painful life in Mabase, but it was different… _

_Haruko……._

_This time I had to live a life of dieing slowly knowing what I was missing out on, that there was more out there beyond the stars yet out of my reach._

_Haruko…._

_She shouldn't have abandoned me here, I was only a kid…_

_Haruko._

The name triggered swirl of emotion in Naota, he felt sadness, confusion, sorrow, and…. Love

But there was another emotion now, one that Naota recognized that had been growing steadily ever since she left…

Anger, maybe even resentment.

"She shouldn't have left me all alone, I was only a kid…"

With that Naota finally slipped into sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it, first thing I have written in my life for fun instead of for school.

Isn't as good as it seemed like it would have been in my head (know how that always happens?) but its good enough to start with.

Got a few more chaps, and I know the ending I want for this, just a big gap in the story and I have no idea what to write, but I'm working on it and if people show interest maybe I can pull something out of clouds.


	2. Its For the Birds

Ok for some reason the original chapter 2 was deleted. Disappeared. Gone. So I rewrote it. It's the same yet at the same time very different from the original. Anyway it certainly better written for what its worth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.2: It's For the Birds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naota yawned stiffly. How come waking up always felt so forced and uncomfortable? Every fiber in his body whined for him to go back to sleep.

_Does everyone feel this way when they get up? Does Haruko?_

Now that he thought about it Naota never recalled seeing Haruko asleep. He couldn't really imagine it. People looked serene when they slept. Haruko was anything but serene. She always seemed to fall asleep after him and be up and about before him.

"Haruko do aliens like you sleep?," he asked tiredly.

A gnawing feeling washed over Naota as he said the words aloud. Haruko had left five whole years ago and somehow he was still able to forget. She wasn't in the bunk above awake and waiting anymore.

_Pitiful_, thought Naota. It wasn't the first time he had forgotten in the early morning or late night when he was still delirious.

Finally Naota cracked an eye open to take a look at the clock. It was 8:30, he had to be at school by 8:45 and it was a 20 minute walk at best.

Despite that though he didn't suddenly jump and begin throwing on clothes then sprinting to school. Instead Naota sluggishly slumped up into a sitting position. He might make it if he ran, but he refused to run and rush to school. So he calmly accepted the fact that he would be late. Of course he would prefer to be on time, after all things were just easier if he was there on time so he'd avoid those annoying glares the teachers gave him. But when it came down to it he supposed it didn't really matter.

He laid back down on his bed for a moment and closed his eyes despite the danger in that. He told himself confidently that he would get up after taking just a moment to relax...

That moment was interrupted by a shattering sound.

Naota knew what it was without looking, something had broken the window. He prolonged opening his eyes to take a look for a few second. Being as tired as he was a broken window was not something he wanted to deal with. Nor did the idea that there was a robber or anything of the sort seem likely to him. This was Mabase after all. Stuff like that didn't happen.

When he finally sat up again he saw the small hole in the window slightly larger than would have been made by a baseball. The rest of the glass had been cracked badly and only barely held itself together.

And on the floor Naota spied the object that and invaded his room as it stumbled around dazed from its crash landing.

Naota rubbed his eyes as the sleepy fog lifted itself from his eyes. He took another look at the creature. It was a bird. Still Naota hadn't ever quite seen another bird like it. Slightly larger than his fist it had a light yet energetic orange color. Maybe describable as a peach like color but with an orange tint. The wings and tail were both tipped with green as were the two feathers that jutted out of the birds head that gave it the look as if it, just like Naota, had just woke up.

Naota, who initially felt spiteful at the stupid bird that had come crashing through his window, now felt a bit sympathetic. He made mistakes and forget stuff as well when he was sleepy.

Remembering the time Naota pulled him out of bed and began changing clothes. As he did so thinking that he would have to call someone to fix the window. If he told his dad to do it he knew it would never get done.

Pulling a shirt over his head he saw the bird had perched itself on the back of his chair and was studying him.

"Yea make yourself comfortable but who's gonna pay for that window?," Naota asked the bird.

The bird cocked its head to one side then ruffled its feathers in a movement that vaguely looked like a shrug. Naota was sure he had just imagined that.

He turned for the door, he was late after all. As he reached for the knob he heard a voice, or maybe felt was a better description.

_Haruko…_

It was his own voice that he heard, but it sounded like it was in his head, at the same time it sounded like a whisper that came from every direction at once and everyone within miles should have heard.

Naota looked as the bird over his shoulder. It had a beak not a mouth so it couldn't smile. But if it did have a mouth Naota was certain it would be smiling innocently. The birds eyes bothered him, they were far too expressive.

"Look when I come back you better be gone. We have a cat you know…," Naota said with a sly smile before leaving the bird.

As he made his way down the stairs and out the door Naota found himself disgruntled. He felt stupid, it was only a bird with a tiny brain. But he had talked to it. He found it indescribable but the bird has a presence to it. Not like a person but not like a normal bird either. In a way it reminded him of Haruko…

Naota made a sour face. In the past twenty four hours his thoughts had drifted back to her more than he had previously allowed him self in an entire month.

Naota stopped walking as a revelation hit him. From the moment she left he had assumed he would forget about her. That after years she would become some character in history that he would no longer know except from a few photographs.

That was how things were supposed to be. That was the way things normally were.

But how could he not have remembered that Haruko and anything even to do with her was not normal? He didn't forget her. Instead it seemed that as time passed his thoughts were drawn back to her more and more.

He wished in that moment, like he has so many times before, that he hadn't hesitated. That he had gone with her when she offered to. But there was supposed to be a next time wasn't there?

Yes, Naota remembered that, like everything else she said clearly, 'save it for next time.'

_Next time_ he thought _I'm not waiting for next time. She can't walk through my life wreck everything than expect me wait…_

Something was decided in that moment. Not only would he be late, he wouldn't be going to school at all today.

Feeling compelled Naota turned off his usual route. Of course after so many years he had thought that he might leave one day so he had a few ideas of how to do it. He thought he knew some people who could help him with that…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

done


	3. Jarred What!

I never liked that commander guy from the show, but I don't think anyone was supposed to for that matter. And after reading this story I strongly recommend you do NOT use any of Amarao's cooking techniques that he talks about in the following chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap: #3 Jarred What?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slightly aged and ragged looking former commander Amarao sat dejectedly in the old deserted Bureau installation in the Mabase vicinity. (You know, the one where Amarao and all the other girls in uniform watched the bomb coming down from.) Since Raharu left and the Medical Mechanica plant became inactive there was little reason for the maintaining of any operation in such a remote area. Amarao alone had been left to keep watch over the dormant M.M. plant and the boy who was used by Raharu.

"This has to be a punishment, has to be…. Leaving me stuck in a place like this, even kitsurubami got transferred out of this hell hole. Of course this is Raharu's fault, made me look horrible in the eyes of the higher ups…" spat Amarao gritting his teeth.

An amused huckle from somewhere behind him cause Amarao to tense up and slowly turn his head around to see who was intruding into his lair, only to relived when he saw it was simply some punk in an alpine T-shirt.

"You little shit what are you doing in here?" barked a still relived but slightly confused Amarao.

"BAHAHAHAHA!! Oh wow you look like total crap…. Wait, what's that smell? Holy… is that a piss stain or shit stain on your pants? Whoa what is the green crud on your shirt? And are these jars of piss all over the place? Man what…." sputtered Naota wondering if he should be laughing on the floor or completely horrified as he walked almost nonchalantly into Amarao's lair.

Although Amarao was most likely insane, he quickly realized that this punk was that Naota kid,

(Inside Amarao's twisted mind)

_The one who had to hit things with a bat instead of a loaf of French bread, also who happened to be the kid how I am supposed to be watching yada yada, admittedly I am being negligent of some of my duties. Hahaha duty…. Dooooty…doodie!_

A maniacal Amarao chuckled to himself then instantly switched to a serious face.

"What do you want? You hit your father again? And the answer to your question about the jars is yes, there is also some puke in the jars in the back. You would be surprised how good this stuff can taste with some eyebrow hairs sprinkled on top…"

As Amarao went on a rant about the proper way to prepare his delicacies to a rapidly turning green Naota he was interrupted by the now broccoli colored teen.

"Alright enough, jeez can I borrow one of your jars I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Seeing that Amarao was taking his request seriously he quickly reconsidered.

"On second thought I think I can do without the jar. Now before you give another lecture on how sweet urine can taste I need you to give me all the files you have on everything you got about space, and everything that's out there, including Medical Mechanica, aliens, space pirates, and the space police patrol brotherhood."

He had simply repeated everything he had ever heard Haruko say concerning space; that world out of his reach.

Naota swung off his pack taking out a laptop expecting Amarao's immediate cooperation only to find Amarao giving him a blank look.

"You know files? Info? Data? Maps? Something that will tell me something useful... ANYTHING?" He didn't want to sound desperate but Naota needed SOME basic information about what lies in outer space.

Amarao's face broke out into a face splitting grin of understanding

"Oh, you want to go out after Raharu don't you? You still love her? Is that it?"

Naota's face darkened slightly. If Amarao had been sane he might have also noted the surprise on Naota's face. It had been a long time since he had asked himself that question, 'did he still love her?' More often than not he had asked himself 'why did he love her?' He didn't think he knew the answer to either of those questions.

_I loved her because... she made things interesting. Even out here in Mabase. I hated her for it too though... _

_I never asked her to come into my life. I didn't want her to make things fun as strange as that sounds. If nothing else she owes me something. Maybe an apology. _

Naota snorted at the thought of Haruko apologizing. He must be starting to forget what she was like.

"She owes me……." Responded Naota, who was satisfied with his conclusion about her for now.

"HaH! She owes a lot of people, me among them!"

(again inside the eyebrow man's head)

_Yet this kid sure isn't me, maybe he can get back at that conniving bitch the way I couldn't. He has grown up some, this time around he will be old enough and mature enough to not fall for her tricks or at least I can hope._

Then against all Bureau regulations he pulled out a cord from one of the nearby terminals and offered it Naota.

"I'll hand over the files, but you better make good use of them and don't blow it like last time around. Don't hold back." Said a psychotic looking Amarao who Naota was sure must have taken too many guitars to the head in his life time.

Taking the cord and plugging it into his laptop Naota quickly got what he needed and left without another word. Dieing to get away from the smell before he really did need one of Amarao's jars.

Naota couldn't help but shudder thinking about the crackpot Amarao.

"Note to self, never again visit old man Amarao even if it's a matter of life and death…"

With that Naota began walking to his second destination before he began his little trip

_I still need one more favor before I can go._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Um….. No comment? Review please


	4. Junk Yard Hermit

Here it is, #4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chap: #4 Junk Yard Hermit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking up the large hill in the center of town Naota was wishing that he had gone back home and gotten his bike.

"Crud its all ready getting late and all this walking is lame…"

Although Mabase was not a very large town, getting to the old MM plant on top of the hill was still quite a walk, and not one that he had made in a long time.

Picking his way through the wreckage of the broken down plant Naota had serious doubts that this piece of junk would ever work again. Not feeling up to the task of searching the entire hill for his friend, upon reaching the top of the hill Naota bellowed

"CANTI!! GET OUT HERE YOU TIN HERMIT!"

On queue Canti rose out of the pile of wreckage about a dozen yards away where he had been concealed and slowly walked over to Naota with no rush.

"Could you walk any slower? Alright Canti we got work to do, we are going into space to pay someone a visit. You'd like that right?"

Not long after Haruko had left Canti moved out of the house and had been hanging out at the old MM plant for reasons that Naota didn't understand and Canti didn't seem interested in explaining, not that Canti ever explained much of anything.

Like Amarao, Canti quickly figured what Naota was up to, and having no incentive to leave his beloved plant or go see the lunatic who had cracked the back of his head he waved his hands franticly in refusal.

"Come on Canti you have to come, how the hell am I gonna even got off this planet if you don't help?

Canti stood lost in thought for what seemed minutes leaving Naota twitching madly with anticipation and anxiety to what the 7 foot blue robot was going do.

Finally coming to a decision Canti reached back a plucked a piece of the remaining armor that covered back of his head off and handed it to Naota. Then turned around and was lost from sight in the wreckage that he was so well camouflaged in.

A bewildered Naota watched the small piece of metal turn red in his palm and suddenly seemed to disappear into his skin. Moments later only to see a Tattoo of what vaguely resembled two gears that partially overlapped one another on the palm of his hand. Instantly Naota felt a familiar sensation inside his head, that empty feeling he had as if his brain was missing.

_Well this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I came to Canti for help, but this should do._

A now prepared Naota turned back down the hill, towards his home

"now I'm ready, now I can go, nothing left to do… just go go go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crap this is where I am starting to run out of ideas to keep this story going, and just when its supposed to be getting to the good part!! I got another chap I can do but then I'm blank, and not gonna even bother writing it till I get an idea. The more reviews the more incentive I'll have to twist my brain for that golden idea, also if you got an idea of your own feel free to let me know. Got a great ending, just need to get the story there…


	5. LAUNCH TIME!

AH!! I was hit with some inspiration today too keep this going and here is the next chap!! You can thank NaruRosetteYukariHaruko for it seeing as he/she was the only one with enough spine to review and let me know at least some people are reading. Keep the reviews coming and I'll do my best to keep digging for ideas and not disappoint. I noticed a few mistakes I made in the last chapters, but they seem so minor that I'm gonna hold off on reposting the chapters with the fixes since its such a pain, and I apologize if there are similar minor mistakes in this chap, seems like I only catch some of them when I reread my story 2 days later. ENJOY THIS NEXT 1!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

# 5: LAUCNH TIME!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearing his house Naota could now see the damage that had been done to the window of his room from the outside. Truthfully it did not look as bad as he thought it was when he had heard the resounding crash that morning…. No he was deluding himself, the window was completely smashed.

Leaving his backpack by the door as usual, as he entered Naota couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have to worry about homework being due the next day.

_No, if I do leave there won't be any going back to this life, there is nothing here anyway that's worth coming back to……… probably exactly what she was thinking when she left_

Walking up the stairs to his room, this time not being disturbed by his father, Naota confronted the long bass guitar with which he shared his room. Reaching down to grab it by the neck with his left hand he hesitated, suddenly second guessing all of his plans and desires. Then as if to reassure him, the orange bird that had caused him trouble that morning appeared out of the darkness and perched itself on his shoulder, staring at the notorious instrument with Naota.

_This bird…… I won't kill it; I may get hungry out in space so having him around will be useful. Besides, it doesn't seem like a normal bird._

Chuckling to himself Naota gripped his hand firmly around the Rickenbacker, all doubts washed away, knowing that from this point on there would be no regrets and no turning back.

Swinging the guitar over his shoulder Naota made his way outside, stopping in the kitchen to get some food that he assumed he would need on his journey. Then standing in front of his faithful CRF dirt bike he prepared to put his plan to get off the planet into action.

_Keep your eye on the ball, don't freeze up…… now…Swing!!_

Triggering what ever Canti had given him, the tattooed gears on the palm of his left hand came to life, lighting up and spinning. The same spinning gears also now appeared on the back of his left hand matching the palm perfectly.

Picking up the heavy dirt bike one handed using strength that Naota knew was not his own, he dipped the bike through the N.O. Channel in his head, feeling that inside were forces at work. Pulling it out Naota immediately Noticed changes. The red finish of the bike hand been changed to a graffiti looking paint job, with a black background, having gears and unreadable worlds drawn all over in varying colors. Also the stock pipe had been changed to an exaggeratedly large double pipe. With the bird on his shoulder that he had named F.O (flying orange) he mounted the bike as the glow on his hand subsided and the second tattoo on the back of his hand disappeared. Then proceeded to trying to figure out what this other worldly tune up job had done to help him out.

Naotamfroze suddenly realizing what had just happened... how was it that he had done that? How had he known to do it? When did he have this idea? Naota looked over at the bird carefully. He thought the idea had come to him that morning with the appearence of the bird but he couldn't be sure. He knew it was strange but Naota was certain that things were going to be strange for awhile and undoubtably were going to become stranger. Shurgging off the strange feeling Naota looked over her bike.

"Lets see, electric start, kill switch, mileage, clutch… doesn't seem that different…"

Taking a second look at the handle bars and their surrounding controls Naota noticed what he had missed before

"Oh duh, here its, the blue one with the big words 'FLY' on it."

Pressing the button located on the top off the gas tank the bike hummed to life, and as whatever had been done to it kicked in, the entire bike came up floating about a foot off the ground. Although Naota had expected that riding a flying bike would have been difficult he found that aside from the ground looking farther away, nothing seemed out of place.

Taking a look at the F.O on his shoulder he again felt that name distantly echoing in his mind…

_Haruko………………………._

"Ya I know, we'll find her."

With that Naota popped the bike out of neutral into first gear and began his ascent.

Reaching 200 feet he again changed gears this time to second and then rapidly third, gaining both speed and altitude.

Upon reaching the higher parts of the atmosphere Naota pulled out a black and gray underarmor jacket (yes I know its an oxymoron but they do exist) out of the satchel bag he had brought with him to counter the cold, although in truth it was poor protection against the freezing temperature of those heights. Then something occurred to Naota he had not thought of.

_AH CRUD!!! How do I breathe in space!? How could I have been so stupid not to think of that! What do I do? Go back down and get a fish bowl? No… I said there was no going back, I refuse to. _

Continuing to ascend despite his head being filled with all the possible consequences, Naota found it difficult to breath. Ascending to where air was its thinnest Naota began suffocating while still gaining altitude at dramatic speed.

Then as Naota finally entered the black desert of space the air returned to him in a rush.

Looking around blankly still gasping for air, trying to figure out why he had not suffocated to death he broke out in mirthless laughter.

"I knew the moon landing was staged!!! No air in space? Spare me NASA!!"

Going deeper and deeper into space at untold speed, guided by nothing in particular Naota kept going till the little backwater planet of Earth disappeared from view. Unknowingly crossing the galactic natural preserve lines around the solar system Naota entered a different kind of world, the one where he would find the pink haired devilfish who owed him something…

"Haruko……." Whispered Naota silently, as if trying to keep a secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONEZO!!


	6. It's that kind of Beat

Here is chap #6, again sorry if I made mistakes and I didn't pick them up, happens a lot. Review plz!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter #6: It's that kind of Beat

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Having briefly conferred with his laptop after passing the galactic preserve lines around the solar system, Naota had set a course for a place known as Jasper Crossroads. Which was reported to be the last place Haruko was seen. Although that was a few months ago now, Naota thought it as best a place to start as anywhere.

_Even if I do get there I'm going to need to talk to someone, someone who could at least point me in the right direction as to which way to look for her since I doubt she has been standing still this whole time. _

Then something caught Naota's attention. Off to his right he could see lights moving in contrast to the stationary ones that surrounded him in the depths of space. Stopping to get a better look Naota could now hear a familiar motor to go with the lights.

_I don't believe it, I left earth less than 8 hrs ago. I couldn't have found her already…_

Yet despite his own thoughts Naota looked on eagerly as the light continued to approach. Then his heart dropped as his prediction proved correct. Although he could now see the source of the sound and light was indeed a Vespa, there were 5 of them instead of 1. Confused Naota began looking around anxiously wondering if he should run.

_Well I do need to talk to someone sooner or later out here…and I'll never do that if I run away from everyone I meet._

Just as he finished the thought he found himself now surrounded by the five Vespas. Naota hesitantly raised a hand in greeting to the 5 riders who were now in various directions forming a neat circle around him. At this range Naota could see that they all had differently colored Vespas, being red, blue, stripped with white and pink, colored like the german flag, and silver. None matched Haruko's own Vespa. In fact Naota found that these vespa's seemed to be a different model that whatever it was Haruko rode.

Taking notice of the riders he saw that there was also some similarity to Haruko, although he believed them all to be men they all wore white knee high boots and black pants like Haruko, but the resemblance stopped there. They wore a brightly colored orange belt with an elaborate P! on the buckle. For shirts they wore long sleeved black T-shirts with the same P! in white on the right breast and white gloves that unlike Haruko's were short and only barely came up to the wrist.

The one on the Vespa in front of him with coloring that reminded Naota of the German flag spoke first. Although to one of his companions instead of to Naota.

"Is this the one who broke in and out of the restriction zone?," he asked the one who was sat on a dark red Vespa to Naota's right. Judging from his tone of voice, Naota could assume that this was the leader.

"Well sir scans show that he is native to the system and there are no records of natives ever crossing the boundaries, in or out. But didn't you say that you had expected it was Raharu returning to the planet?"

The young yet stern faced captain, who still did not address a white faced Naota answered, "I had thought it was Raharu, but this is perhaps more interesting. If there is supposedly no natives outside the boundary then how did this one go in first then out?"

_What is going on here?! Am I in trouble already? This is Haruko's fault! I won't be sent back home till I find her… I won't._

Then suddenly realizing something Naota began to look around frantically, F.O was no where to be seen and Naota couldn't recall when the bird had left, although he was capable of nothing else than repeating Haruko's name he was still Naota's only companion on this journey.

Then the rider behined Naota, who was also young as Naota noticed that all of those that surrounded him looked to be under 30, spoke up, "Sir! He has Raharu's bass!" guestering to the long bass slung across Naota's back.

"So he does, maybe there is a connection after all", observed a very interested commander. Then finally addressing Naota, "you will be coming with us, nothing is supposed to come in or out of the restriction boundary so after asking a few questions you will be escorted back. Also you'd better have a good explanation for why you would have that wretched instrument." The man smiled darkly at Naota fidning him apperenatly very amusing.

A new wave of panic swept over Naota as the words left the commander's mouth. Knowing that his journey might end very shortly now. But he had said he would not go back, and he intended not to, rallying himself he silently reached back and gripped the neck of the bass. Standing on top of his bike Naota assumed a bating stance. A resolute and deathly quite Naota awaited their reaction.

_This is dumb... I shouldn't be trying this! But i can't go back.._

_They won't stop me, I said I wouldn't go back. I have business with her first!_

Finally he called out, "I don't want to go back. I didn't do anything just leave me alone."

With dark smiles all the riders brandished identical Fender Strats, except for the commander who instead was equipped with a bass Fender Performer. Seeing no reason to try to talk the native out of his actions the first one attack impulsively, coming from Naota's left he shouted, "Resisting arrest can be fatal kid!"

Naota wondered if he had any idea how to use the cumbersome guitar he held. But he knew how to swing a baseball bat, so whats the difference? Pivoting on his right foot he turned to face the attacker, keeping his eyes locked on his target, all the while staying frozen in his bating stance. As the attacker finally came into Naota's long range he swung viciously, the light of the spinning gears igniting on his left hand. Although his attacker had brought his guitar high to make a swing of his own he was simply to slow and had not anticipated that Naota would posses the speed that he did. Flying back toward his Vespa, the attacker smashed into his veichle with a crash that was followed by a deep silence.

_That... that wasn't supposed to happen..._

Naota wasn't sure what he had been planning by swinging at the attacker. Of course he had meant to hit him or make him back off. But sending him soaring was not what he had wanted. Not with the attackers four now angry friends all around.

The rider's companions all stood for a moment staring at the limp form of their comrade floating next to his trashed Vespa. Although the blow had not killed him none of those had seen the force of the blow would have been surprised if the poor man never rose again.

Turning his attention back to Naota the commander scolded him, "My friend you will find that that was ill advised… very ill advised."

Naota, expecting another assault at any moment, returned to his bating stance as the commander brought his Fender into a playing position. Although Naota was certain the man in front of him would have followed up his remark with an attack of his own, instead he picked at the strings of his bass, laying down a deep and steady beat. Still suspicious Naota tensed in his stance, still certain that the attack would come at any moment, yet it did not.

Instead the beat continued, one that once Naota had taken a chance to listen was very rhythmic and ….. Stopping the thought as he realized that he was hearing the beat echo in his head and pulse through his body. He tapped his foot enthusiastically to the beat without meaning to, his head bobbing in a steady motion following the beat. Confused and alamared he lost sense and focus of the riders around him, instead he struggled to bring his body to heel. With his mind and body mesmerized by the addictive beat that he no longer heard, just felt, all he could do was make his foot hesitate for a moment in its endless tapping. Even breathing the beat, Naota finally lost himself and slipped in a deep sleep. Seeing the glow fade from his hand just as he eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a start Naota awoke; confusion, panic, and fear running through him in torrents as he recollected his faint memories of what had occurred and took in his surroundings. He was in a room. Struggling to think he found that he was slumped against a wall, his head still bobbing to the beat. Struggling he managed to stop his body from moving to the beat or anything else. Yet as soon as he relaxed he saw his foot begin to tap the floor again, in that same haunting beat. Looking around Naota thought the room was a square, yet with walls that were so perfectly white Naota found the room disorienting and couldn't really tell if there was an exit or how large the room was. Seeing that there was no way of escape, he turned his mind to keeping his body from moving. Focusing his thoughts…

_I won't go back…… I don't want to go back, won't go back! Refuse to go back. She owes me…_

But to his dismay Naota found himself even thinking the words to the beat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking back it seems like not all that much happens in each chapter and I'm thinking if I go on like this I'm going to end up writing too many chapters to complete the story.

Unless you all like it this way, anyway PLZ REVIEW THANK YOU!!


	7. white?

Ugh….. sorry this one took so long I had trouble with ideas and I have also been busy!

I think the next chapter should come a bit easier

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch 7: White?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naota awoke for the third time in the strange endless white room. Looking around he saw there was no tray of food for him as it had been the last time he awoke, and the tray he had consumed was gone. Naota cursed himself for the hundredth time.

_Damn I should have been watching to see where the way out was! _

Naota had not yet had any visitors except for the tray of food which had now come and gone without him every seeing its exit and entry.

Getting up he commenced with his routine of feeling his way around the walls trying to find something he might have missed last time. He had no idea how long he had been here, whether it had been hours or days.

The one thing that he did know that the beat that had engulfed him was gone.. It may have taken hours or days to wear off, but it was gone. After a few minutes of futile searching he slumped back down against the wall, frustration consuming him.

_Haruko………………………._

The name echoing through his mind was the trigger; he began to pour his anger and frustration into the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" he yelled at the wall, thrashing madly, slamming himself into the wall and utterly desperate to get out of the room. He began to pound at a randomly selected part of the wall, hoping that somehow he would find his way out, just somehow. For a moment he actually thought it would some how solve all his problems.

Exhausted he once again slumped back down, having only succeeded in bruising himself; his efforts had amounted to nothing. On his knees and facing the white wall Naota gently tapped his head against it, for no apparent reason. Yet his outburst had not gone unnoticed.

From behind him there was a golden glow, taking a moment to react Naota spun on his heels and found himself facing two figures.

_I can't believe I missed em again…._

Having just vented all his anger on the wall all he could do was laugh bitterly at the faces of his captors. The first was a rather tall white haired man with a mustache and beard that ringed his mouth, His uniform, identical to that of the others he had seen yet with an added accessory of a ridiculous long orange cape with the P! That matched the belt perfectly. The Second was small in contrast to his superior, who also wore the same uniform minus the cape. With a pair of exaggeratedly large glasses the second man could only be described as having a "nerdy" appearance.

"Had enough of the whiteout rooms eh? You know if you talk a bit it could get you out of here." Although Naota wanted to answer all their questions just so he could get out of the room the wicked grin on the bearded man's face compelled Naota to be as defiant as possible. He might have given in if it were anyone but this man. Something about him made Naota was to resist madly, to not give hom the pleasure of bending to his will. So in response Naota stayed quiet.

There were a few moments of silence, where the bearded man assumed a pleasantly amused face while he waited the answer that obviously would not come. Finally breaking it he asked,

"How is it that you came into possession of Raharu's bass? Having that instrument alone has made you a very great deal on enemies you know…"

_I won't go back……. I won't let this guy bully me and have his way with me. I won't do what ever he asks…… I already made that mistake once with Haruko!_

"Are you…are one of those enemies?" asked Naota as calmly as he could despite the raging that was going on in his head.

"Well I can be…." Suggested the bearded man whose amused smile turned to an amused grin.

"When can I leave? When will I be allowed to go? You don't even have a reason for keeping me here," Naota only let a slight bit of frustration seep into his voice.

"No No No, we are getting off topic here kid." Assuming a dissatisfied frown the man stared down at Naota, but only for a moment as his previously amused expression returned, "Well I have an easier question then…. What are you doing out here so far from your planet?"

It was a simple question, as simple as they could get but Naota just stayed silent.

Grabbing Naota by the shoulder the big man brought himself closer to Naota and examined him carefully, "You were out here looking for Raharu weren't you? Trying to give back her guitar maybe?" All amusement gone, his face was of a serious sort.

"God damn it! Why does everyone figure it out so quickly!!?" Naota sputtered helplessly, quickly covering his mouth realizing he had just blown his chances of a denial.

Yet the man was back to that amused grin now, "Ah an associate of the criminal? Well in that case you won't be going home, better yet you can go to prison."

"Errr…. don't you mean juvi? I'm not old enough for prison right?," asked Naota hopefully.

Taking the question to heart the man stood for a moment in thought and the golden light again glowed behind him, yet this time Naota saw it. On the floor a circle of golden light appeared, and coming out head first was the officer who had mesmerized Naota with his guitar.

_I know how they get in now, but it doesn't seem to do me much good……_

Paying Hasty respects to his superior the officer rushed out his words "Sir I have already taken the liberty of scheduling his transportation to a security prison."

Again amused the bearded man clapped his hand down on the others shoulder, "Ah well that solves my little dilemma, good work."

None of the three bothered to address their captive further and turned away from him to head to the center of the room. The three stood in the center and the golden light began to engulf them again, but before they were completely gone from sight Naota saw something dash out from under the commanders long orange cloak and jumped into his jacket with lighting speed.

After waiting for a few moments after they left Naota took a peek into his jacket and there, bundled up, was F.O., giving him a quizzical look.

_Maybe there is a way out……_

Naota smiled mishchiviously, it looked grim but he knew he could get out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seemed a bit uneventful for having taken so long to write.


	8. escape

I'm getting farther from the original series as it goes and its getting tough. I have to be pretty creative and I have little to use from the original series so I'm making most of it up as I go. First few chapters were easier…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a painful thud Naota fell on the floor, bottom first.

_I'm out……_

Looking around he saw he was in another square looking room but this one had a clear and unblocked exit. Above him Naota saw what he believed to be have been his prison and from underneath he could tell he had been right presuming that it was a cube shaped room.

To him it almost looked like a large glass cube just suspended about 10 feet up in the air. Naota was thankful that the white walls could not be seen from the outside at that point; he never wanted to look at the color again.

Nor could he waste time looking at it, he had to get out while he still had the chance. He took a quick looked at F.O. on his shoulder, somehow he had gotten him out, or at least he suspected it was a HE and not a she. He had never really had the time to check.

His possessions were conveniently stored near by; everything he had brought was there minus his bike and guitar. Grabbing his jacket and swinging his bag over his shoulder he started running out through the only exit in the room which came out into a hallway that stretched as far as he could see. He ran down until he was gasping for air but he still didn't see then end, he turned back and went down another hallway that he had passed, no longer running because he was simply too tired.

He walked down this hallway for what seemed miles then turned into a different one, he was disoriented again and had no idea of where he was going, the only positive sides to his situation was that he was still out of the white room and that thus far the halls had been deserted.

He sat against the hallway wall, taking a second to rest and figure out what he was going to do.

_Wonderful… I'm no closer to getting out of this place than when I was in that room……_

_Think, how do I find a way out?_

_Haruko…………_

It was F.O. again, nipping at his ear for attention, realizing he had it after getting a rather annoyed stare from Naota; F.O. proceeded in flying off down a hallway, making it clear Naota was supposed to follow. Wasting no time Naota ran after the orange bird, having gotten him out once he could trust the bird to do so again, even if his brain was the size of a nut.

The bird turned again and again down dozens of hallway leading Naota in what he thought was circles, not that he could tell since all the halls looked the same to him. Then he hit it, he ran straight into a door after rounding a corner, he stumbled back a bit but he was too happy about finally making some progress to snap at F.O. for not giving him a warning. F.O again returned to his shoulder and assumed his bird like posture and jerky head movements. To the left of the door were his guitar and an assortment of other weapons, some he found to look ridiculously strange and only assumed them to be weapons since most of the others plainly were. Grabbing his guitar we went for the door….. "Click click"… of course it was just his luck it was locked. Naota briefly looked to F.O. for some response, but the bird seemed to be conveniently not paying attention and avoided Naota's eyes.

"Fair enough, I can do at least something things by myself…"

_Haruko………_

There it was, the tattoo on his palm came to life, and the second glow appeared on the back of his hand. With one strike he leveled the door. Eager to see what was on the side he was met with two dumbfounded looks from some rather sleepy looking guards, who had been idly sitting on the other side.

There was a few seconds were no one moved… it just seemed like a bad idea at the time and Naota briefly entertained the idea that if he just slipped back through the crushed door they wouldn't notice him. One of them twitched and gave his companion a glance, which was all it took. Naota jumped bringing his guitar into the gut of the seated man, breaking the chair under him. Turning to the other who has taken up his guitar he rushed this one as well. As he came his enemy swung his guitar wildly at him, trying to give himself some space. Not that it worked; catching the guitar with his hand he yanked it out of his opponents grasp and gave him a sold hit to the side of his head with his Rickenbacker.

Dropping the orange guitar he continued down the hall on the other side of the door, but this one was different, he could hear voices and it was obvious these were not deserted like the previous halls. Also the disorientation he had in the other halls was gone; he felt like he knew where he was going now. Slipping down one hall then making a right and continuing a good distance down that he was careful to not make any noise and avoid any more contact with his captors. Hearing a sound behind him he quickly rounded another corner to avoid being seen.

"Um…. Shit….."

He found exactly what he had hoped to find and what he had not hoped to find at the same time. Here was a huge mechanical looking door that might as well have had big text on it saying "This is the way out!" With Vespas parked on the sides, among them was his bike. Yet also in between him and the door was a good dozen more guards, among them that captain… the one with the beat.

Stern faced the captain spoke first, "I don't know how you got out of the whiteout room, or even out you made it through the labyrinth…. But this is as far as you go."

Naota wasn't listening, nor did he care about what he had to say. Energized by the sight of the door the glow on his hand glowed brighter and he lunged wildly at the one closest guard to him, taking the hit on his exposed arm the guard sunk to the ground grasping his trashed arm. Before the guard had even finished falling to his knees Naota was moving towards the next one with lightning speed catching this one cleanly between the legs with an uppercut. Naota heard someone whisper "Man…. That was just low…." But he didn't care he moved onto the next one. He tried to block but Naota battered the guitar away and gave him a hard blow to his now exposed stomach. He had gotten three, but as he turned his eyes to the next he saw that the rest had grouped together and were prepared for him.

And to his horror as he started moving towards the formation that stood between him and the door a slow and steady beat began... Naota knew that among those in front of him was the captain playing his guitar.

He refused to let it slow him down, he swung wildly forcing all those around him to step back, and those caught by his swung didn't get back up. He could feel his foot starting to tap incessantly to that beat, but he kept going. Bring his guitar in a high arc over his head he brought it down hard on ones shoulder. Then twisting to his right he brought his guitar around in a one handed swing that gave him the reach to catch another in the jaw.

_Can't let it slow me down………_

He kept moving towards the source of the sound but as time went on he became sluggish, and his body became less willing to obey as the beat settled in. One jumped, his guitar raised to strike Naota on his exposed back, although it should have been simple to avoid Naota found that his feet wouldn't move, so instead he ducked just narrowly avoiding the attack.

_I'm gonna go back … back into that room if this keeps up_

The beat was picking up now, the captain was getting impatient and Naota could see why, he was close to him now, backed against the door maybe only 15 feet away was the captain playing faster and faster trying to disable Naota completely.

But as with the sight of the door the sight of his target energized him, so instead of resisting the beat he moved with it. Rhythmically Naota moved closer with a series of strokes, dodging and blocking, jumping and spinning all to the beat. He was closer, the beat again started going faster but all it served was to increase Naota's own speed as he just moved faster towards the captain as those in his way took a wonderfully colored blue bass to the face. Then he was there in front of the captain, he raised his guitar and desperately his opponent played faster until his strings began snapping from the strain. Naota brought his guitar down and took out both the door and the captain in one swing.

He didn't waste anymore time, he could hear alarms, bells, and the sound of boots against the slick hallway floors. Jumping on his bike he flew off without checking if there was still anyone behind him. He accelerated, going faster and faster, he took a brief look back at the place he had been kept in and realized why he had such a problem finding his way. To him it looked like a bunch of tangles pipes floating in space and finding your way through them was obviously impossible…. yet not for a bird it seemed.

He was back to his journey now, he had hardly done anything except get caught in space and he already had enemies….

"well…. I got to talk to aliens' right? Ya…. Talking is overrated……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At least he got out in this chapter right? Making everything up as you go yet basing it around another story has difficulties I had not for seen. At the same time I have to try to do the original show some justice right? Seems to be shaping up into something other than Fooly Cooly sometimes…. I have to get back on track.

Your thoughts? Ideas? Feelings? Rage you want to unleash on me? PLZ REVIEW


	9. Jasper Crossroads

It is LATE at night so forgive me if you see mistakes, I'm tired but I'll try not to make too many.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

# 9: Jasper Crossroads

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was tired… He was always tired but maybe this time it was more like weariness. Naota was sick of the abyss called space, sure it was entertaining at first but it got old real quick. It had been a whole week since he had escaped the whiteout room and he had resumed his journey towards Jasper Crossroads. He hadn't seen any more Vespa riding freaks since then and he was glad for that.

Along the way he had also taken care to avoid anymore contact with aliens since his first encounter had left an impression to say the least. No, he would avoid having to jam his guitar into anyone else's gut if he could help it.

_It's not like I started anything…not my fault they wanted to fight and all……_

But all the same Naota had to admit he had enjoyed knocking those goofs around, their outfits resembled Haruko's enough that he could take out his frustration on them. Not that he would ever admit that out loud to anyone.

Pulling his trusty laptop out of his bag that had received a slight ding on the left side somehow during the whole escapade; he checked his position since the last time he had looked.

_Man I hope they have beds there, sleeping on a bike in the middle of nowhere gets you a few kinks in your neck……_

Taking a look at the screen Naota could see that he was just about….. On top of Jasper Crossroads? No he had just passed it; maybe it was once of those clusters of light he had just passed.

Snapping the laptop shut he made a quick U-turn picking out a ball of purple gas that was the only thing near enough to be his destination. Stopping short of it he studied this gargantuan bundle of swirling purple gas that glowed dimly in space.

"Um, I'm here….. so…. Now what?"

While lost in thought about what his next move should be F.O. landed on his shoulder. The damn bird had a habit of leaving randomly and turning back up at an equally unpredictable time. How he kept up with his bike Naota had no idea.

Despite the fact that the bird had a brain 1/10th the size of his Naota looked to him for an answer, he had made a habit a doing so.

In response the orange bird took off again hovering in front of Naota, and then looked at him expectantly. Naota only shrugged in response, he didn't understand what the bird wanted.

Irritated by the human's density F.O. landed back on Naota's shoulder. Leaving him a present of some lovely white goo, F.O took off again and was lost from sight in the swirling gas. Naota examined his shoulder with growing horror…

_No way…… he didn't……_

Naota continued to watch as the wonderfully pure white colored shit began dripping down the back side of his jacket.

_He did……he really did……dead bird!!!_

Gunning the motor Naota bolted after the bird into the gas.

He sped up going deeper and deeper into the ball of purple gas looking for the infernal bird who he planned on using as a sponge to clean his jacket. But there was no orange colored bird, not even a feather; instead as he went in deeper and deeper Naota could begin to see the stars twinkling brightly through the gas.

Maybe he had passed him; to assure himself he hadn't Naota took a good look behind him. There was no orange bird to be seen, only the purple gas that seemed to be constantly moving, no bird … no stars. He looked forward again and continued to go deeper into the gas shrugging off the unsettling feeling it gave him.

But instead of finding a bird the stars in front of him grew brighter and more numerous.

There were many stars to be seen in space but Naota saw these stars were too close together and there were too many.

_They don't look like stars…they look like……… city lights?_

As the thought struck his mind he realized there was no more gas surrounding him…. And before him lay an enormous perfectly flat sheet of smooth purple/red marble, the only place where he could see a deviation in its perfect surface was in the center where it rose to a plateau. As he neared it he could see it, a city with thousands of lights all in white, purple, pink, and green colors perched atop of the plateau in front of him.

The buildings were all of colossal height but were not built as skyscrapers were. Some resembled pyramids; others were simply round like a ball. The ones Naota found most interesting were the ones with a round base and coiled (helix kind of shape) up into a point.

Now flying over the plateau Naota could see them… people or aliens, whatever they were the streets were crowded with them. He had to fly around a bit to find one empty enough so that he could attempt a landing. Finding one he made his approach, his rear tire touched down rather smoothly but the front one slammed down violently in contrast. He had not gone 10 feet after landing when it happened…. He ate shit.

The bike began leaning to his left and by the time he had even noticed it was too late. Falling off the bike just before it made contact with the ground he managed to not get crushed, but that seemed like a minor save. The marble street was rock solid and falling on it was no picnic. As if colliding with the floor wasn't bad enough he was also now sliding on it.

He tried to stop himself but there was nothing to grab in the middle of street, he might as well have been in an ice rink. Slamming to the wall at a few too many miles per hour there was a spectacular crashing sound. Naota was also so fortunate to get his senses back in time to see his bike slide in behind him and crash into him making a second spectacular crashing sound to go with the first.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuugh….. ow…."

Naota was terrified to see what would come next, maybe an anvil would come down on him? If there was some god had heard Naota's pitiful prayer for help and averted it.

Pushing the bike off him Naota couldn't help but crack up laughing…

"BAHAHA …. Ahhh I guess I kind of got used to only driving flying bikes these past few days…"

He couldn't help but imagine how completely hilarious his crash must have looked, the images forming in his mind kept him laughing long enough that the pain from the actual crash had faded.

Getting back on his feet Naota decided that walking his bike around town would be a much wiser choice than riding it at this point.

It was now that Naota realized that there had actually been witnesses to his exquisite crash despite the fact that he had thought this street empty. Across the marble street from him he saw 2 people giving him quizzical looks. Then they approached him, one was a boy the other a girl.

The boy had neon green hair that he tied into a pony tail and his bangs were spiked. A clump of hair stuck out just above his left eye that gave his hair more of a shaggy look. His outfit would have sparked a few comments at Naota's school but all in all in wasn't too out of the ordinary. For clothes he wore heavy black boots that came up to his ankle and a pair extremely faded, almost white, pair of jeans, the bottom of which were tucked into his boots. His shirt was dark blue and had what looked like a series of small white striped across the breast. Under that shirt he wore a black long sleeve shirt that came up to his wrist.

The girl's hair was a dark purple that was quite a contrast to her friends green. She wore a white button up dress shirt that might be slightly big for her. The shirt didn't come past her elbow and on her hands she wore black gloves. The gloves started at her wrist and had a small opening on the back of her hand; they also only covered her middle and index finger while only covering half of her thumb and other fingers. Her skirt was black with pink trimming and it came down just above her knees. Her Boots were black like her friends but came up about mid-calve. Unlike the boy she was walking with her boots were worn loosely and were covered with leather straps that were also loose. As they neared Naota could hear a clinking sound emanating from the buckles banging together as she walked.

_Aliens are kind of disappointing…… what ever happened to the little green men?_

_I guess green haired will have to do._

The green haired guy who didn't look far older than Naota spoke first as he took the last few steps towards him, "Don't get me wrong man that looked awesome! But you're ok right?"

Naota was slightly embarrassed to having made himself look so stupid. It was one thing to laugh at it when you thought no one saw, another to have to face complete strangers who just saw you embarrass yourself completely. "I'm fine, can't say I've had much worse though."

"Ah that's good… yea…." His response was weak, he seemed lost in thought looking at Naota's hair.

Then shifted his turquoise eyes to the Rickenbacker strapped across Naota's back, taking in the sight of the blue guitar his eyes widened a bit

"Say that's a nice guitar!"

He swiftly circled behind Naota to get a closer look. "Man left handed too!"

"Yea thanks but I got to get going" he knew it was rude to shrug off the compliment but he didn't want anyone to get too good of a look at the guitar since it had caused him trouble in the past. Walking his bike past the purple haired girl who seemed to have just been lost in thought during the relatively short conversation.

Just as he started to put some distance between himself and the strangers he heard the clinking sound, he looked over his shoulder to find a pair of dark green eyes examining him. She spoke sharply; "It was a long trip wasn't it?" the girl might have been a bit younger than the boy, but still a bit older than Naota himself.

_This guitar always gets me into trouble… I was in space for less than a day and I got sent to jail cause of it. Now I just crash into this city and people are already suspicious of me? I'll have to worry about that later… I don't like where this girl's question is going. Well busted again, think quick!_

Assuming a nonchalant posture and turning to face her Naota responded, "Well yea I guess depending on what you call a long trip. But really it is just the usual-"

Apparently the girl decided he wasn't allowed to finish, raising an eyebrow she posed her next question interrupting him, "Is that so? Well what are you doing in a place like this tough guy? You got some kind of business here we can help you with, we can give you a tour since your not from around here."

_Jeez this girl talks fast!_

Shrugging Naota waved her away in a rude manner, "Business? Well I'm looking for…." Knowing the longer he hesitated the more credibility he lost Naota said the first thing that popped into his mind, "a… new guitar?" He gave a mental wince at the fact that it had come out of more question than a confident response.

At the words the green haired guy perked up and sprung in front of Naota with an ecstatic expression, "New guitar? I could help you with that but does that mean I might be able to buy the one on your back off you?"

Naota was starting to sweat from how uncomfortable he was with all this.

_I'm just digging myself deeper and deeper, I better leave before they get a chance to ask anymore questions. _

"Well I'm not actually sure that I'm going to buy one, you know just browsing around. And I can't very well sell this one if I haven't gotten a new one."

The purple haired girl once again spoke up "browsing? Well we could show you a few places to look, have you been here before?"

Now annoyed Naota let his eyebrow twitch a bit.

_This is just starting to get irritating…… can't they take a hint? Are aliens just dense or something?_

Recalling his memory of Haruko Naota knew quite well how dense they could be.

"I just got here so not going to rush it and start looking right away. I got some other stuff I have to take of first. Really though thanks for the offer but I'll be fine." Naota knew his exasperation was noticeable in his voice at this point but he just wanted to get away.

The boy gave a frown and had hurt expression at Naota's departure, the girl folded her arms tilted her head giving Naota a smile of all things, "Well sorry then, we should have known that someone so adept at landing his bike would have to problems at Jasper's."

_What a little ……grrr!_

Naota didn't bother finishing the thought; instead he turned around and stomped off down the street, only a little indignant that she had to take a poke at his landing display. He spied a street he could take on his left that would put him out of sight of the two strangers.

Just as he rounded the corner he heard the girl shout behind him, "By the way you're SUPPOED to land on the roof of building C-39 big shot!"

Walking down this street he saw other aliens now and it was steady getting more crowded as he went towards the center of the city.

_I know that was rude and kind of mean of me but I can't risk it. They knew there was something off or at least the girl did. I'll have to talk to people some at some point to get what I want, but I got to be careful. I'm going to be the one to pick who it is I ask and what questions I respond to. _

Entering one of the more crowded streets he heard hundreds of people talking at once, they were grouped in front of screens and doors lining the sides of the street and all seemed to be interested in whatever they were looking at while talking with their peers enthusiastically. Most it a language he couldn't understand but he could pick out some words he understood here and there.

He wasn't looking for Haruko at that precise moment, he knew that finding her just walking around would be too good to be true but every time he saw a girl with her peach/pinkish colored hair his heart skipped a beat. Even though it was usually only a second later that is realized it couldn't be her.

Speaking of hair Naota took note that everyone had some unnatural hair color. There were orange, purple, green, pink, red, and blue hair colors to be seen all in different shades but he couldn't spy a blonde, brown, or black strand of hair anywhere. Sure people on earth dyed their hair different colors but the look wasn't the same as what he saw now. As with Haruko he could see that as ridiculous as he might find the hair color to be something about it seemed natural and convinced him it was indeed their natural hair color.

Naota took notice that a few people would stop what they were doing and examine him from head to toe, not many but some would. Those were the ones Naota didn't want to talk to. But no one came up and questioned him like the other two had so there was no real reason for alarm.

_Haruko can wait… I need a bed now! I'm exhausted, I'm hungry, and my body is in knots from spending a week on a bike. Do aliens even sleep in beds? Maybe they sleep standing up or it could be they don't sleep at all! _

The idea that there might be no beds in the entire city almost gave Naota a heart attack and he couldn't be sure how he would find one even if they did exist here. He couldn't read the signs that floated above the stores and entrances of these colossal buildings. From time to time he would see one in English but they were always the name of a song, like the "Kids Aren't Alright" or "Robot Rock", it all seemed random to him. For all he knew he had already passed a dozen signs that read "bed and breakfast," in that alien language.

Stopping in front of a sign that was a little closer to the ground than the others he tried to see if he could decipher anything from the lines and scribbles

"// 1 / 1 //1\"

It was hopeless, there was nothing he could distinguish in the text; Naota couldn't even see how it could possibly mean anything at all.

He looked down the street he was on, there were bright lights that were waving and flashing in the distance. Seeing nothing else to do he made his way towards it despite the fact that walking his bike around was starting to tire him.

As he neared he could hear it… music. He could hear guitars and drums but it was still faint. He could hear lyrics when he got a bit closer………… He could hear the music clearly now… he found it purely exhilarating.

He tuned his ears into the song that he found so electrifying and he felt as if he drew strength from it. In moments he was lost in it. He saw colors of all kinds from spectrums beyond his normal range of vision. He saw explosions and talking animals but to some extent he knew it wasn't real. But he was tired so he let himself be carried away by the music.

Then he was back in the crowd of hundreds of aliens cheering the band on the stage in front of him. Half the people in the crowd appeared to him as talking frogs and the sky which had been the purple gas was know filled with clouds of all colors each constantly shifting to random colors.

The band on the stage also appeared to him as giant frogs with exaggeratedly large heads, only thing that set them apart from those around him in the crowd was that they were playing instruments and were blue instead of green. The he saw something that he found harder to take in than the giant blue frogs…. He saw Haruko up on the stage playing bass on the red double guitar she had taken from him so long ago; she was looking straight at him. She gave him her trademark grin and then he fell. He felt himself fall backwards on the ground and stared up at the sky lost and dazed in his mind. He vaguely recognized that he had been picked up and was being moved. He didn't know how long he was carried but he did know somehow he had ended up on a bed… so he didn't care. Still lost in the day dream Naota slipped into sleep rather calmly for having just been carried off by people he didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this chapter leaves A LOT of unanswered questions and it could leave you like "wtf just happened?" Patience! I'll try to get the next chap done faster so it makes more sense.

Also Crazydv reviewed saying I had changed Naota's personality too much. And it deserves a response.

Its true I have really changed him but there were a few reasons for it:

Naota has to be interesting and have some initiative or there won't be a story or if there was it would be boring, at least I think so. (it was Haruko that made the original series interesting and moved it along, not Naota, unless you consider how she terrorized him)

its been 5 years so there has been plenty of time for him to change and grow

One thing that I believe about the show is that Haruko changed Naota, because at the end of the show he was riding around everywhere with her and sleeping with her in the streets. Just in general doing things he would have scoffed at earlier in the show. Not only that he disregards reason and helps Haruko despite Amarao's warning when Naota used to seem up tight and thought everything over too much.


	10. Time to Wake up

Alright this chap doesn't answer as many questions as i had hoped but i have the next chapter basically written. I just need to read over it for mistakes and edit it but i never get all the little mistakes anyway so i don't know why i bother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

#10: Time to wake up

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naota felt warm in the bed sheets. It was a wonderful feeling after having spent so long on the move but he knew he had to get up sooner or later; it was time to wake up. Cracking his eyes open he looked about him groggily. He took note of how relived he felt after a nice nap in an actual bed instead of the back of a bike.

He was in a room he didn't recognize which made him panic a bit. The last time this had happened he had been trapped in that white room; that color still made him feel uneasy. But the walls of this room were blue and the furniture unbefitting of a prison.

Taking a second look at his surroundings Naota saw the room was rectangular in shape and the bed he was in was set in one of the corners. There was a stool to his immediate left, being unoccupied, and the wall behind him and on his right .On the other side of the room there were 3 chairs all low to the ground being red, gray, and red again set around a transparent table. Table might have been made of some clear plastic but it certainly did not look like glass to him.

All in all the room seemed rather clean and orderly, something he did not enjoy in his own room back home. While the room was dimly lit light poured through an open door in the wall in front of him.

Sitting up in bed Naota tried to recall how it was he had ended up here.

_I was… walking. Ya I was just walking down the street then… Then I heard that music. It was great music, very punkish in nature. Then I saw colors, all sorts of colors… but how does that lead me here? _

Naota struggled to remember the rest and it took a moment for it to come to him.

_There was a stage too; it was where the music was coming from. I remember…I remember Haruko… _

The last thing he could remember before falling asleep was her grin… it had been in his dreams while he slept.

But deciding he better focus more on what was going on now than what had happened Naota warily got out of bed making as little noise as he possibly could. Sneaking over to the door he took a look through and saw it lead to another room, this one being square but still larger than the one he had awoken in. One wall, the one to his right, was composed entirely of glass and was in fact a window to the outside. Judging from the view Naota assumed he was in one the many skyscraper like buildings he had seen and on one of the mid to upper floors.

Looking at the rest of the room he saw an orange couch to his left against the wall and a long black marble counter that extended from the glass wall to 2/3 across the room. There were a variety of stools set against the counter that he thought might not be a bad place to eat.

Thinking of food made his stomach growl…

Shoving thoughts of food aside Naota tried to concentrate on what he was doing… but his tomach did not like to be ignored and continued to growl.

On the wall to his far left there was a closed door and behind the counter there was a hallway that he could see lead to one or more rooms.

Since the room was empty he went for the door on his left. He found it wouldn't open, in fact there was not door knob and Naota had to wonder if it was a door at all. He didn't want to sit there wasting time fidgeting with it so he stealthily moved behind the counter and down the hallway. Going down it he saw three doors. One on his right mid way down the hall then another two doors at the end that were opposite of each other.

In a random decision he went to the end of the hall and went for the one on the right side. Although this one had no door knob either it opened when he approached all on its own.

Naota stepped inside cautiously… the room was dark but he could tell it was a bedroom from the silhouette of the bed. He was just about to turn around and try a different door when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. In a split second decision he dove under the bed, smacked his head in the process, and crawled under trying to hide.

_This…is… humiliating!_

From under the bed he could see the door open and the lights turn on. Whoever it was who stepped through the door was bare foot, he couldn't tell anymore than that. Naota held his breath trying to remain absolutely still.

He could see the pair of feet move to the bed and he could tell someone had sat down by the fact he could feel the beds weight shift above him.

He could hear several things, breathing, the sound of drawers opening, and faintly the sound of a crowd which he assumed was coming from the street below.

Then he felt another distinct shift in the beds weight that was followed by a tune… someone was playing guitar. It was a tranquil melody, not one he had heard before. In fact he thought he would have enjoyed it if he were not stuck under a bed.

Then just as abruptly as it had started it stopped. A smack to his left made him jump and Naota could see it… it was a bright orange Rickenbacker 620 that had been dropped on the ground. To his dismay Naota realized that when he jumped he had cause the whole bed to tremble. Who ever was up on top had taken noticed and jumped off the bed in obvious surprise.

He held his breath… not… daring... to move…

He heard a distinct "humph" coming from the owner of the feet and he allowed himself a small breath seeing that the tension had passed.

The feet came to the left side of the bed and Naota saw a hand come down to pick up the guitar. He watched slowly as the weight shifted from one foot to the other and they assumed another distinct position, one Naota knew. He saw the weight shift from the back foot to the front one signaling a swing and he ducked his head into his arms as the bed was smashed and thrown across the room leaving an exposed and wide eyed Naota.

It took him a moment to lower his hands and look who ever was standing over him in the eye, he was stunned. Looking up he saw a pair of relatively familiar dark green eyes looking down harshly at him.

_What… what is she doing here? _

It was the same purpled haired stranger who had seen his crash landing into the city.

She wore the same black pink trimmed skirt and white button up dress shirt he had last seen her in but she was missing the boots and gloves.

Questions began to run in torrents through his mind.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she said raising an eyebrow. Obviously annoyed with Naota's dumbstruck silence.

It dawned of Naota how bad this situation was, he had just been found hiding under her bed… but he also found it suspicious, why was it that he woke here?

Although knowing he should be gushing out apologizes and excuses he instead decided to try to satisfy his curiosity.

"Where am I?" came the shaky response.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner, "You were hiding under my bed… that's where."

Her sarcasm brought Naota out of his daze, yes now he remembered how much he had disliked his girl the last time he had spoken with her.

Standing up to look her in the eye Naota tried to compose himself. "I mean sorry… not sure how I ended up here."

"You ended up 'Here' cause we found you passed out in the middle of the street." She smiled, was she laughing at him? "But you had your own bed, isn't it bad manners to try and get into someone else's?"

Naota wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question, so he tried to explain, "I didn't know where I was… got up to look around that's all."

"Oh! Well did you find anything of interest under my bed? You know you're lucky we decided to follow you. We kind of figured you would end up in some situation like that." She gave small laugh finding it all very amusing. Naota cocked his head and looked at her funny… concluding that she was a bit… weird.

_I guess all aliens are odd balls… _

Abruptly the door opened and a neon green haired boy entered, a bit taller than Naota himself. Naota remembered this one too; he had been with the girl when he landed... if you could call it a landing.

The green haired boy gave a rather surprised look and blinked a few times before saying anything, but then directed a question at the girl, "Hotaru what did you do? You shouldn't be terrorizing him already; he hardly looks rested yet."

She sniffed indignantly and crossed her arms, "Relax he just needs a bath... he reeks."

Naota connected the name Hotaru with the sarcastic and condescending purple haired girl in front of him.

Taking a few steps forward the green haired one addressed Naota this time. "Don't mind my little sister eh? My name is Kazuki by the way," he said with an air of good cheer which under normal circumstances Naota would have found pleasant, but lately very little was normal.

Naota grew uncomfortable as he saw them both looking at him expectantly.

_Why are they looking at me like… oh wait that's right! _

Realizing Naota gave his own name, "Naota" he said simply.

"Ah Naota! Great name" said Kazuki as he clapped him on the shoulder but he swiftly withdrew. "Oh wow… Hotaru is right you do need a bath…."

"Told you!" she said triumphantly.

Slightly embarrassed Naota looked down at his feet, it wasn't really his fault.

_Maybe they should have added a shower to my bike… _

Taking him by the shirt Hotaru began dragging him out of her room, "First thing you should have done was found the shower instead of my room." Stopping in front of the door in the middle of the hallway, one that he had passed in exploring, she opened it revealing a small room that Naota guessed could be a bathroom. There was no bath and a portion of the room was encased in glass with a shower head coming out from the ceiling. All in all it was a rather large looking shower, 8 people could have fit in easily.

Shoving him inside Hotaru added a bit sourly, "I'll assume you know how to use it." With that the door closed leaving Naota in the bathroom like room alone.

Naota let out a sigh, she didn't need to be so pushy did she? Well he had been caught under her bed after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

alright so what have i done? I have put in my own characters. Personally i am usually disappointed by non-orginal characters in FLCL fics but i need to have someone besides Naota otherwise its boring. So i am making an effort to give Kazuki and Hotaru some detail and make them a little more interesting.


	11. Busted again

As usual sorry for any mistakes i didn't pick up. If you read this far into the story the least you could do is review eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

#11: Busted... again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Originally Naota had believed a shower to be unnecessary but afterwards he had to admit he did feel refreshed and grateful for the opportunity. Slipping back on his clothes Naota's mind wandered…

_I should be less suspicious… these people have been nothing but nice to me. Well so far…_

Naota resolved to keep his guard up a bit longer, he still knew little about his hosts and he was determined to see through any deception. Haruko had used him once, lied to him. Well maybe not lied but she still used him to get what she wanted. It was something he was going to make sure never happened again.

Naota stepped out of the bathroom carefully not precisely sure what he was to do next. He went down the unfamiliar hall back into the large square room with the left wall being a window and the counter stretched out before him. It was there where he found his hosts, Hotaru, the purple haired dark green eyed girl who had a flare for sarcasm and Kazuki, the neon green haired guy with bright contrasting turquoise eyes. They saw him and spoke quickly finishing their conversation while he made his way over to them.

"Hey! Look he didn't drown in the shower," Hotaru spoke snidely then took drink from a coneish shaped container. Her brother gave her a slight disapproving frown then made space for Naota to sit between them at the counter. Overall Naota noted him to be the mote hospitable one of the two siblings.

"Yes, well he does smell a whole lot better," Kazuki spoke in good humor Naota could tell.

"I do feel a lot better, thank you" Naota tried to sound polite and formal and got a blank look from Kazuki in response. But it was brief as his usual good natured smile returned.

"Oh by the way I hope you don't mind but I started tuning up your guitar in my room. Such a beautiful instrument but its in bad need of some maintenance." Then furrowing his eyes brows he spoke passionately "how can you do that to such a wonderful guitar! Its so sad…"

With a large sweat drop dripping down the back of his head Naota had to wonder what he had done to his guitar.

_Well duh I swung it like a bat… but that's normal right?_

"errr," Naota looked around with a blank look on his face wondering if something was expected of him.

Hotaru poked him in the side sharply to get his attention, "Don't worry about, it my brother is a guitar smith… Its his 'Thing'."

"Ah" responded Naota trying to sound as if it made sense while in fact he was still confused.

As an awkward silence came on Naota resolved to start asking his questions, that way he could get ride of the silence and satisfy his curiosity at the same time.

"So… mind telling me how I got here again?" he asked apprehensively.

Both of the two siblings turned to face him, Hotaru began. "I told you, after you left us we decided to follow you. You went on for 18 building blocks before you toppled over to the ground."

Kazuki posed a question following, "Hey why was it you got knocked you? You sick?"

Naota was back to the situation he had faced the previous day, they were just as inquisitive as he was and he didn't like having to answer questions. He was silently for a few seconds trying to think if telling them music had knocked him out would be acceptable. Then in a saving move his stomach came to the rescue.

_"Guuuurrwoooo" _came the low grumble from his stomach. Kazuki burst out laughing, "Oh man your stomach can talk?!"

"it… it doesn't…" Naota was inturupted by Hotaru who was wide eyed and gave his stomach a poke. "your stomach is as rude as you are eh?" she said with a light smile.

Sullenly Naota finished, "that means I'm hungry…"

Giving an exasperated sigh Hotaru got up and made her way around to the other side of the counter to another counter and a set of cabinets he hadn't noticed before. In an exasperated tone she said, "Ugh… you make me feel like a babysitter you know."

As she went on doing who knows what Kazuki leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Don't mind her, she just enjoys giving people a hard time…. Its her 'Thing'."

Naota nodded like he understood while again he really didn't. He supposed she could grow on him if you get used to her constant poking and verbal assaults. That said he was grateful to her for showing him the shower and now even preparing him a meal.

Changed the topic back to Kazuki's 'thing' he asked, "so when do you think I'll be able to get my guitar back?"

Delighted to talk about guitars Kazuki responded enthusiaticaly, "oh not long, I'll do it for you and I could get it done by tomarrow. I'll just have to adjust the pick up compacitator and-"

Naota was lost and unable to understand the rest of his guitar drabble. Over all it sounded like a lot of work had to be done. Tuning back into Kazuki's lecture he heard "and speaking of which you said you might want a new guitar? I can probably help you there."

Naota had said that rashly last time he had spoke to Kazuki trying to make up a reason for his visit to the city of Jasper Crossroads and he was now regretting it. But what could he do? "Oh sure, I'd like to take a look around to see what there is compared to my Rickenbacker."

Putting his hand on his chin Kazuki assumed a thinking posture, "Rickenbackers are wonderful guitars, Hotaru has one too actually." At the mention of her name Hotaru raised a hand while keeping her back turned. Naota remembered the bright orange 620 Rickenbacker he had seen in her room. "If your looking for something better your gonna have to look hard to find something that can top a 4001 bass. Some Gibson models might do it but those are always a pain to find and an even bigger pain to pay for."

Hotaru's return was signaled by the clinking sound her boots made, apparently she had decided to slip them back on. Shoving a plate in front of him she said harshly. "There and I don't want to hear you complain about how it tastes K?"

Sullenly Naota looked down at his food… it was curry. Naota looked over at Hotaru and saw her looking at him darkly daring him to say something. Naota sighed and began shoveling curry into his mouth as she watched him. In between bites Naota went back to asking questions. "Where do I find a directory, or something that can tell me where places are and where certain people live." He thought it was a normal enough question.

But as usual Hotaru answered his question with one of her own, "What would you need something like that for?" Hotaru asked then continued, "you should know you won't find anything like that here."

Interested Naota asked "Oh? Why is that?"

Appearing disinterested again Hotaru went back to her cone shaped drink and let her brother answer for her. "Because Jasper Crossroads is a hide out. I mean it is a lot of things but people who live here don't want to be found," explained Kazuki.

Hotaru then interjected again, "It is filled with people hiding from the SPB." Then turning to him again she showed interest on her face, "how could you find Jasper's without knowing that? Not many people know about it and even less are willing to tell."

"It can't be that secret… It was in my laptop." Said Naota simply

"Your what?" Kazuki asked confused.

"Never mind, point is the coordinates were in a database." Naota gave a shrug trying to signal that he didn't know much about it.

"Really?" he turned and found Hotaru still looking at him with interest, "well where is that database? By the way you mind telling us where your from?" She gave Naota a direct gaze and Naota saw what he had seen the first time he had met her, she was suspicious. Enough to make up for her brothers lack of suspicion and maybe enough to rival his own.

_Again I'm stuck in this position…should I lie? Do I have a choice? _

Naota resolved to tell the truth.. but not the whole truth.

"The database was at some bureau I went to get some info from, no place note worthy really. The reason I asked about the directory was only to see if someone I know is around here." Naota knew he sounded a tad defensive but it couldn't be helped.

Hotaru gave him the look that he had come to recognize as her questioning/annoyed look. In which she would raise an eye brow and cock her head. "That's nice but you know you didn't say where you were from."

Helplessly Naota looked back at Kazuki who was leaned back in his chair look at the ceiling. He watched Naota awaiting his answer, obviously just as interested as his sister was. "I'm from a remote planet… kinda out of the way I doubt you would know it." Naota thought it was a good answer, it was true in a way and not giving away anything.

Abruptly Hotaru cracked up laughing while Kazuki smiled to himself. Naota was confused. It was a tense situation for him and now he was being laughed at for resoans he couldn't understand. It was enough to make him want to tear his hair out.

Naota himself laughed weakly, Hotaru and her borther seemed to have those kind of laughs that were contagious. Or maybe he didn't feel so out of place when he did.

Naota felt a prick at the back of his head and he quickly looked around alarmed. Behind him he found Kazuki holding one of his hairs between his fingers waving it to him. Then handed it around Naota to Hotaru who had calmed down a bit. Taking the hair she held it up to Naota's face while she continued smiling. "At least you didn't lie but where you're from is a place we would know. In fact Earth is place most people know."

"Wh-what?" Naota exclaimed as he began trying to figure out how they could pin-point his origin so easily when he had given so little information about himself.

"How can you know?" asked Naota quietly trying to keep his chance for a denial open.

Hotaru grinned cheerfully, "a few things, most obvious is your hair. Do you even know why?"

Dumbstruck Naota shook his head not really sure where she was going.

She continued, "Brown hair is a color only found among the native population on earth. Unless you mean to tell me you dyed your hair which is a weak lie."

Naota realized there could be some truth to what she was saying. Thinking back to his walk around the city streets there had been no one with brown, black, or blonde hair to be found. All had some vibrant unnatural color, he hadn't really thought much of it but it appears that had been a mistake.

"Now the hair fact is not such common knowledge but unfortunately for you Kazuki and I were fairly certain where you were from the moment we saw you." She was still smiling at him obviously happy to expose him and put him out in the open. "If that wasn't enough the fact you tried to land in a street was a good clue." She continued.

Naota recognized he was busted at this point, he had just been unlucky and had a run in with the wrong people. Actually thinking back he always seemed to have bad luck. He didn't know if this meant he was in trouble but he decicded to continue on with the conversation while eyeing the doors for a way out.

"Why is it that you would know about Earth? Its just some small planet…" Naota reasoned.

He heared Kazuki chuckle behined him and Hotaru gave him a sympathetic head shake and said in a dissatisfied tone, "Comments like that are what makes you stick out like sore thumb. I suppose there is no way for you to know but haven't you noticed that we model things after the primitive machinery of your planet?"

Naota nodded his head warily, he had noticed it but never gave it much thought. Why was it aliens rode Vespa's? "Why?" he asked, he actually wanted to know the answer to this one.

"Simple," she said putting her head on her arm, "Earth culture is popular, your styles of music are diverse and exotic. As are your instruements. There are stations based outside your system who do nothing but monitor every aspect of your planet to make money and sell your culture."

Questions were running rampart in Naota's mind again, "Then why not just visit our planet if its so popular?"

Kazuki spoke up at this point, "That was actually talked about for along time. But in the end it was deemed that if we did indeed value your culture we would not interfere with your planet thus the very strict preserve lines placed around your system. It was decided that it was your isolation that allowed you to be so creative in your culture and that if your isolation was broken you would forsake your own ways for our technology."

It all sounded ridicoulous to Naota, but he had learned that nothing was ridiculous in space. Naota put his hand to his forehead trying to take in what he had just learned, then perked up and posed his next question to Hotaru how has been waiting expectantly for it, "So... am I in trouble?" he asked evenly.

Kazuki slapped him on the back and commented, "Of course not!"

Hotaru shrugged, "didn't I say this whole city is a hide out? You came to the right place Earth boy."

Kazuki added, "actually we are kind of psyched that we get to have someone from earth here with us!"

"Well he maybe, your not what I had expected from the culturally dominate people of Earth" Hotaru said with a dissatisfied frown again returning to her drink.

Naota sighed, he didn't need to be taken as an example for everyone on Earth. Kazuki scoffed, "Naota she is just stubborn, she wouldn't pass up the chance to meet an Earthling anymore than I would."

Kazuki the continued, "But whats an Earthling doing all the way out here tho? How did you even get here?" Kazuki looked at the ceiling lost in thought.

The question also brought Hotaru's attention back, "ya how did you end up here?"

Seeing as they already knew where he was from Naota let his suspicions of them drop, they seemed nice enough. "Well I wasn't lying, I am here looking for someone."

"huh? Who is that?" asked hotaru leaning in waiting for his response.

"Well… her name is Haruko…" said Naota weakly, it wasn't a name that he thought wise to give out knowing her reputation.

Hotaru waved a hand dismissing the name, "Don't know her. She a friend of yours?"

"You could say so… sure." Said Naota not sure if he would count Haruko as a friend.

Kazuki interjected, "a lover maybe?"

At the suggestion Naota turned crimson, "No way!"

"I see…" said Hotaru biting on her finger looking across the room seemingly at nothing.

"Haruko eh?" said Kazuki, "we can look for her I guess, there are lots of people in this city. Any reason to believe she is here?"

Seeing a chance to progress on his quest Naota gave information freely, "I had heard that this is the last place she is recorded to be spotted but she is hard to track down and that was a few months ago. Although I think I saw her playing in the band when I passed out…" said Naota pensively.

Hotaru spoke up, "hmm you know I think we found you several blocks from the band. You weren't very close, not enough to see them anyway." She pointed out.

"What? But I remember being there in a crowd…" Naota was bit perplexed at how it was possible.

Kazuki sad solemly, "I'm afraid she is right, you weren't near the stage. You see as an Earthling you are affected differently by our music. The music is of your planets style but the instruments we use are meant to enhance the sound and its effects. I suppose on you it could be what caused you to pass out. It also could very well have caused you to see a few things. Extreme forms of it can even be used as a wepon to incapitate opponents."

It was true, Naota remembered the captain at the prison where he had been held. He had played a mesmerizing beat with his guitar that had knocked him out the first time and almost done him in the second.

"Still we can look around", said Kazuki trying to inspire some hope in Naota.

Looking out the window of the sprawling city Naota felt impatient. "When? I'd also like to just get a look around, never been to place like this."

Hotaru poked him in the ribs, "not today… its late we can search tomarrow."

"Late?" Naota looked at the sky above the lighted city, it was the same bright swirling purple gas he had seen before. "This is how night is here?" asked Naota with wonder, the gas gave off a dim light that was a bit more than the moon would have back in mabase but it could have passed for dusk."

Smiling Kazuki enlightend him, "techinically its always night here. The gas doesn't allow sun light through and it is always giving off only a dim light. The divide between night and day is done by the city lights, watch."

And sure enough not even a minute later the thousands of light began dissaperaing while some where left on only dimmed down. The with this new lighting Naota could only barely make out the shapes of the other massive buildings surrounding them. The view did indeed give him the sense that it was late.

Hotaru slide him one of the cone shaped drinks down the counter, "drink that… then you should probably go to bed."

As she finished Kazuki got up and stifled a yawn, "well Naota we can talk more tomarrow, I still have many questions for you. Good night." Kazuki went down the hall and was lost from sight when he entered his room. With a sigh Naota popped open his cone shaped drink and took a sip, it was sour….

"whats wrong?" asked Hotaru

"Its bitter…" Naota said simply, he hated sour drinks.

"You don't like it? Supposed to be a copy of drinks from your planet." She said slightly confused. Naota had tatsed drinks back home a lot like this one but those had been the ones he never liked.

"Some drinks are like this but not all…" he said simply taking another sip, he didn't like it but its what there was.

"hmm, well good night. Your bed is in the same room you woke up in." with a smirk she added, "and it wouldn't be smart to let me catch you hiding under my bed again tomarrow." Then just as her brother had done she turned and left, going down the hall.

Naota turned back to look at the room he would sleep in. It looked cozy and inviting to him… "At least I get another night in a bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok now i after this last chap i am having writers block again. Third time in this story so far. There are just so many ways it can go now, like i said i already know the ending i'd like to have but there is still alot i can do before i get there. Do me a favor and review, let me know what you think or what you predict will happen. Whatever, just that reviews do wonders when it comes to keeping the story going. Also let me know what you think about the 2 characters i added. I'm trying to make them good and interesting but let me know what you think. If no one likes them i can easily have them ... 'removed' from the story Muhahaha!

But hey the chaps are getting longer, this has been the longest yet so maybe i won't have that problem anymore.


	12. Pink

Wow, this chapter took forever to write. Then on top of that once I was done my computer screwed me over and I lost it so I had to redo it all. I liked it better how it was written the first time around but I can't make it the same for some reason. Anyway sorry if it sucks but I have spent enough time on this god forsaken chapter. The next will be a lot more fun to write I think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

# 12: Pink

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the moment he stepped onto the elevator Naota started feeling queasy. Maybe it was just the breakfast curry from outer space that didn't agree with him and not the elevator, he wasn't sure. The inside of the elevator was a clean white; not the disorienting white from the prison but it still didn't do much to relax him. Maybe that's what had made him feel so unsettled.

Naota felt something shift signaling that the elevator had begun moving, it was then Kazuki handed him a guitar case. "That's your guitar, it's been tuned up mostly but we are going to stop by a shop so I can finish it up."

Naota nodded and slung it over his shoulder, it seemed to weigh the same and he was curious if it would look the same as well once it was done. Then a thought struck him,

"Why do we need to go to your shop for? I mean what's there that you need?"

Kazuki gestured to the guitar on Naotas' back and responded, "I can tune up the external systems but the internal ones are secured by a security lock. It's uncommon but some guitars have it to ensure no one tampers with its key components. I can get through with the right tools just need to go to the shop to get em is all."

Naota assumed it was one of those alien things; I mean what kind of components are inside a guitar? Without meaning Naota realized that he had asked that question out loud and Kazuki had taken it seriously

To his horror Kazuki began ranting about the different internal systems and what they did… not that Naota understood a word of what was being said. Before Kazuki had even finished speaking Naota received one of Hotaru's sharp pokes in the back, turning to her he found a bright ridiculously pink baseball cap thrust in his face. Maybe it would count as a neon pink... maybe not but it made his eyes hurt.

Looking around the hat Naota found Hotaru smiling mischievously, "wear it," she said simply.

_Ok… it's only a hat………… But it's so pink………_

The elevator door opened and Naota backed out putting some space between him and the hat. "Its ok I don't need a hat. You know its not all that sunny." He tried to sound nice, but he had already learned that his curtsey was wasted on Kazuki and never seemed to be enough for Hotaru.

Hotaru followed him out and thrust the hat back in his face, "don't be stupid just wear it!"

Kazuki slipped out of the elevator behind her and stood off the side whistling nonchalantly. Taking his nuetral stance.

Naota looked around for some further escape and found that the elevator had come out into an alley and down the alley Naota could see the crowded streets. Turning his attention back to the pink hat his stomach lurched, it was too pink.

_Maybe pink is worse than white?_

"It's too pink…" Naota was well aware he was whining but it was a fact nonetheless.

Shoving the hat onto Naota's head Hotaru was none too gentle, "Don't complain it's my favorite hat and you can't let people see your hair, that would only draw attention."

Naota didn't struggle as she fitted the hat on his head though he did allow himself to remark sullenly, "Who would wear something this stupid?"

Hotaru puffed up at the comment, "Hey it's a great hat and its better than your shit colored hair!"

"Shit colored? Hey your not one to talk with your plum colored hair!" Naota was about to continue and say something else to try and piss her off but he saw a sudden expression change and some change in the wind around her. Hotaru now wore a blank look on her face and was unseemingly quiet. Something that seemed unnatural to her.

_Did I go too far? Was I that insulting or is she just sensitive? _

The thought of her being sensitive was enough to make him gag.

Then abruptly she took a step towards him and in her face Naota saw…. Interest?

"What's a plum?" she asked obviously perplexed and curious.

Naota nearly fell over and the anticlimatic build up of confusion… "Eh… forgot it."

Seeing that the battle of the pink hat was over Kazuki waved to them and began leading them out into the street.

Following Kazuki quietly Naota looked about and carefully took in very detail of the vast city and its people. It was virtually exactly the same as he had remembered it from the day before, all people were gathered in groups in front of windows, store, doors talking to each other and the sound of the crowd was deafening. Looking up at the buildings Naota was again astonished by their height and shape. He tried to guess exactly how high up Kazuki and Hotaru's rooms were.

The sky above him was the same deep swirling purple gas, it had not changed since last night but the effect that it was day was given by the enormous city lights that gave a sense of warmth and made him feel like it was a bright sunny day. As the three of them went winding down various streets Naota was quickly lost, for the city seemed to all look alike to him and the mass of people walking in every which way made it confusing. But Kazuki showed no hesitation in his lead and never looked lost; his purposeful stride was rather reassuring to Naota. Finally they stopped in front of one of the many stores built into the ground levels of the tall buildings.

Unlike many of the other stores they had passed this one had no crowd, possibly due to the fact that it was clearly closed with black shades drawn over the rectangular windows. Kazuki stood before the entrance for a moment and nothing happened, then abruptly when a sharp whistle broke from his lips the door opened and the shades over the windows went up as the lights turned on. Without question and minimal hesitation Naota followed Kazuki and Hotaru into the store, he had long since stopped asking questions about every peculiar thing he saw and thought he was becoming accustomed to just accepting that things in space were…. different. That seemed like a good word for it. Unique was too psoitive.

Entering Naota saw the room was square in shape and had counter that stretched the entire wall around corners so that there was counter to be found everywhere except against the wall in which the door was set. On the counters Naota saw guitars… many guitars. Some looked to be in pristine condition while others looked battered. Some were torn and destroyed while of some all there was a body of the guitar missing the neck and vice versa. When Naota looked to Kazuki again he found him behind one of the various counters kneeling down looking into cabinets. Quietly Naota asked, "Is this your place?" Naota really tried to not ask dumb questions but …

Without looking over from the cabinets he was looking in Kazuki responded, "kind of, technically I don't own anything in here but I'm the one who runs it and I can usually do whatever I want and get away with it."

"So you work here?" Naota was looking around still taking in the room; unlike the apartment it didn't feel so neat and organized.

"Again, kinda. I come and go people, bring stuff to me and I fix it." Kazuki now rose with box under one arm and a few random tools in the other and set them atop the counter.

He pointing to the counter against the left wall. "Leave your guitar over there, and take it out of the case for me." Hotaru yawned and began fiddling with the bridge of a guitar she found on the right counter, clearly bored. Naota put the case atop the counter and opened it up, then taking out the guitar the moved the case aside and left the guitar in its place. Kazuki came up now with a few other tools and put them below the counter.

Swiftly he turned the guitar over so the back was facing up and he smiled. "Ok let's open it up and see what makes this tick." Something in the way he said it made Naota flinch.

_Is more harm than good being done here?_

Then in response to his question Kazuki pulled out a rather large hammer and began hammering a panel on the back of the guitar that blended in well with the rest of the surface. Horrified Naota watched as Kazuki hammered his guitar with escalating force unable to will himself to speak. As suddenly as he began Kazuki stopped his merciless hammering and looked over the guitar. There wasn't a scratch on it. He turned to Naota who gave a sigh of relief.

Though he had failed in whatever it was he was trying to do Kazuki seemed cheerful enough as always, "well it's locked up tight so it might take awhile to open up." Then with an after thought he added, "Say Hotaru, take Naota to the southern end of the city. This is gonna take awhile and maybe he wouldn't look so stressed out if he stretched his legs….."

Hotaru dropped the bridge of the guitar she had been fiddling with and turned to her brother seeming very annoyed. "There might be music playing by the southern edge and apparently he doesn't have the stomach for it." She only give a small grin then continued, "I can take him east and we can stop by the pappachellie's pickle place you like so much and pick something up for you to eat."

At the mention of his favorite food…. Pickles…. Kazuki brightened and looked almost childlike, "YES! Do that will ya? And hurry back I'm already hungry , I'll have this thing cracked open by the time you get back."

"Cracked open?" whimpered Naota softly as Hotaru began dragging him out the store by the scruff of his neck. And as they left Naota could hear the hammer resume its assault.

"If you make drag you the whole way I'll crack your head open K?" Hotaru gave a dissatisfied frown.

As they began walking back down the crowded streets Naota asked sullenly, "I still don't get why he has to fix, it worked fine before."

Beside him Hotaru shrugged, "Heh, I wouldn't know. But you can bet it will work even better once you get it back. He knows how to handle things, it will be fine."

Thinking back to the hammer beating against the guitar Naota wasn't so sure. Then asked another question, "So where are we going?"

"We are gonna go to the east side of the city, my brother loves these pickles they sell over by there, they are his favorite." Continuing she said, "Also…. If you want to find that friend of yours this would be a good place to start since the guy who books all the people who play music in the city can be found around there. You said you saw her playing on the center city stage about 2 days ago so we can see what he has to say. Personally I think you were just whacked out cause of the music but we might as well look."

Naota brightened as she spoke, maybe he would finally make some real progress to finding her. Enthusiastically he quickened his pace and Hotaru growled when she was made to fast walk to keep up with him. The straps on her boots becoming more aduiable as she did.

It was a longer walk than the one they had made to the shop and it seemed to take near an hour to Naota but he didn't mind, he was still exhilarated to start searching for Haruko. As he walked Hotaru poked him sharply from behind, "left on this road, we are just about here." Obediently Naota went left on the next street and let Hotaru take the lead, the street was noticeably less crowded in this part of the city. She led him a few dozen steps to a large door as purple as the sky and ringed with purple marble. Pushing through what appeared to be heavy doors with ease Hotaru lead Naota down a corridor but the sound of voices could be heard every where. Passing rooms he saw people talking on phones, people talking to people, people talking to themselves, People talking to animals and all in all some very strange stuff that Naota was sure would revisit him tonight in his dreams.

Finally Hotaru turned sharply into a cubicle grabbing Naota by the shirt roughly behind her so he was not caught off guard by the turn. Before Naota even took in the room he heard a conversation going on.

He found himself in a cramp office with a desk that was far too big for the cubicle in front of him. There was an aged looking man with a long dark beard streaked with gray. His hair was also long and seemed dominantly white with small amounts of black. He wore dark glasses that made his eyes seem non existent. Between glasses and hair most of his face was well concealed.

The conversation he heard was a relatively one sided one between him and the cat. Strange thing was the cat was doing all the talking. "Now look," came a very deep and gruff voice from a black and white cat who sat atop of the mans desk. "Just give us one of the east city stages just for the day." The cat continued quickly the deep voice sounding a bit stressed, "If not that at least a stage down in the southern sector even if it's just for a day. At least I'm not some kind of ass who asks for a center city stage right off the bat right?"

The aged man had his head turned to Naota and Hotaru as the entered and appeared to not have heard a thing the cat said while he was lost in thought looking at them. But with those shades it was hard to know what he was looking at. Turning briefly to the cat he gave a curt nod and turned his attention back to Hotaru and Naota as the cat gave a relived sigh. He motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk while the cat hopped off the table and let himself out of the room running like he needed to use the litter box. They both took their seats, their legs a bit cramped with the lack of space as they were pressed against the huge desk.

There was a long silence as the bearded man waited for them to begin while Naota looked around confused as to what he was to do next. Hotaru gave him a nudge of her elbow, so he was supposed to start talking? So he did, "I'm looking for someone." He tried to sound steady, his voice confident. While in reality he felt lost and hopelessly confused ever since he got on his bike and ran off into space.

Folding his hands before him the bearded man finally spoke, his voice sounding very caring. "Who is it you would like to find?"

He took a look at Hotaru again, who merely shrugged, then looked back and responded. "A woman, her name is Haruko."

As he spoke the bearded man leaned back into his tall chair appearing very relaxed. Hotaru saw this as the moment to interject. "He thinks he saw her playing on one over the center city stages." Her voice was calm and guarded, maybe respectful? Anyway it was not her normal tone, or maybe it was and he was just subject to her sharper ones.

"What band?" his voice sounded patient as he continued his relaxed position.

Hotaru looked to Naota for his answer making it clear she didn't know.

Naota didn't know what the band had been named either and mentally kicked himself for it. So he told him the only thing he DID know, "I think… I think they were frogs. Blue Frogs. I'm not sure and I don't know the name of their band."

Through his beard the old man gave a toothy grin, "Ah, the blue frogs. Yes they played at a city center stage two days ago, or was it yesterday? Anyhow they might be off to some other place by now but they were staying at some place up in the Northern part of town if I recall. Could be they are still there."

Naota felt restless at that moment and would have liked nothing better than to run off and find these frogs who sing. Problem was he knew he would probably just get lost, he couldn't tell east from west back on Earth much less here. And navigating these streets? Forget it.

With a sly smile Hotaru asked, "Which Hotel?"

The old mans grin grew even wider, "Oh you know, the one next to the strip club."

Hotaru looked as if she had just tasted something sour at that moment.

Naota thought he heard her mumble something along the lines of, "Stupid perverted frogs…."

Naota stood up and hastily blurted out some thanks to the old man before making his way out of the small room, he couldn't help but feel like rushing to find the frogs and then find Haruko. Hotaru had to bolt out of her chair and jog down the fall to catch up with him. He didn't slow his pace till they were back outside on the street; at that point he was likely to get lost if he tried to go anywhere. So he was forced to turn to Hotaru, "Can we see the frogs? They might know where I can find her…"

"Sure…," Naota's face brightened, "but first we got to get something to eat, I'm starved and we should go check up on Kazuki. He could be done by now."

The smile slipped off of Naota's face, he didn't relish the thought of eating more of that curry from outer space. He shivered, and he used to think the curry back at home was bad.

Hotaru twirled on her heel and began leading him who knows where to eat who knows what. As much as he would have liked to go pay some giant blue frogs a visit he had no choice but to follow. He adjusted the pink hat on his head and ran after Hotaru, maybe he would be able to convince her to let him take it off while they ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHA thank god! Done! Review

Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. No doubt there are some.


	13. The Next Step

I was on summer vacation for about 2 months so that's why it's been so long since I posted a new chap but anyway here it is. I hope I didn't get rusty or something over the summer.

It's been fixed up now! Fixed again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 13: The Next Step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bit nostalgic really. The space pizza that is. Or at least Naota thought it was supposed to be pizza; the smell was a bit off and tasted a little too much like Tomato but it looked like pizza.

Naota practically inhaled the last piece, walking round all day was tiring work. He glanced at Hotaru beside him who was still eating peacefully as they walked. She didn't attack hers with the zealous frenzy Naota had.

"We're going to see the frogs now right?," he said while shifting the bag of nasty pickles behind him so he didn't have to smell them.

"Mhmmmm….," Hotaru responded through a full mouth. But the twitch in her left eye had betrayed her annoyance. He had asked…3? 4 times? Well anyway maybe just one too many.

"Can't believe anyone could like these things, they aren't even normal pickles." Naota flared his nostrils, the smell coming from the pickles seemed impossible to avoid.

"Your not exactly open to new things are you huh?," Hotaru said gulping down the last of her own pizza.

Naota averted his gaze to the high cylinder shaped tower to his right trailing its length till his eyes found the deep swirling purple sky. Personally he thought that was an unfair comment, everything within a few … who knows how many billions of trillions of miles was new to him and he didn't recall hearing himself complain.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hotaru spoke up again, "We're here."

He silently followed Hotaru towards the massive skyscraper at the end off the street, the only thing that really set this one aside would be that it had a dingy gray color to it that reminded him of cement. But cement lacked the sheen this buildings gray surface had.

Instead of going in when they got to the doors Hotaru touched a panel on the left and the screen came to life with the striped, zigzag, squiggly, and straight lines that made up the strange alien language.

"Okay now look for 'Blue Frogs'," Hotaru directed as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him in front of the panel.

Naota scanned the various lines and tried to make sense of them but had no more luck than he had the other day.

Reluctantly Naota turned his head and gave Hotaru a hopeless look then with some difficulty admitted, "I can't read this…."

"Can you read any language? Your native writing maybe?" Hotaru was tapping her foot, the buckles on her boots jingling like bells.

"Well yea I can… but just not this," Naota said not really seeing why it mattered much.

"Well then," with a gloved hand Hotaru turned Naota's head back to the screen herself, "try again." It was a command not a suggestion.

Naota gave a tired sigh and scanned the lines again seeing nothing different nor anything that made anymore sense than before.

Hotaru lazily gave him a sharp smack in the back of the head. "Smack!" For some reason a good knock to the head also made him feel a bit nostalgic too. Only at first though.

"Don't try and understand or decipher the stupid little lines, no one can do that," Hotaru laid her finger tips back on his head. "Just try and READ it, that's all," Carefully she pulled his head back so he was no longer an inch from the screen.

Naota would have grumbled about how frustrating and stupid this was or about the smack to the head she had seen fit to give him but for some reason it really just didn't seem like the time for that.

Again, he scanned the lines. Looking at everyone one as if they held a secret. "Read," the word came in a low whisper. Hotaru might have whispered it or maybe it was something only he heard in his head. Naota unfocused his eyes and looked at the panel as a whole.

One second the lines were there and suddenly he found himself reading the line at the top.

"Services and Information."

There were words there now, it was as if they had always been there and he just had been so blind and stupid he couldn't see them. That was the only way Naota could explain it. Now he couldn't find any of the lines that had previously occupied the screen even if he tried. But they were there, they had to be. Just like the words he read now were there.

"I can read...," Naota would have sounded as delighted as he felt if he wasn't so busy looking at every micro-inch of the screen trying to puzzle out what the hell was really going on. Stuff like this could make a guy feel a bit stupid.

"Great, great...," Hotaru gave him a rather patronizing grin and a pat on the back. Then in a darker voice continued, "Now do what we came here for so we can leave. My brother can get grouchy if we keep him waiting too long."

For the life of him Naota could not imagine seeing Kazuki being grouchy but got to work anyway.

Information: guests: #7597 Blue Frogs:

Client has checked out of the Heavens Cellar in Jasper Crossroads, 11 hours 12 minutes 53 seconds ago (A.U.T). Reservation was made at The Riders Tag on Graps in the 11th Star Cluster. Further information is unavailable. Rooms are vacant and available for room rentals; please see 'Services: Rooms.'

Naota's heart had fallen before the first line was over but read on the account that seeing something he could actually read was somewhat of a comfort.

Hotaru leaned in over his shoulder due to his lack of response and a moment later remarked, "Hmm, well that's a bit of a drag. You got no luck kid, 11th star cluster... It's not right next door but," a light smirk spread across her lips, "it's not as far as Earth."

Naota nodded. Truth be told he had known instantly that he was going to the 11th star cluster; there had never been a doubt in his mind or any hesitation. It was something that was absolute. He gave Hotaru a good look. Going would mean he would have to leave her and Kazuki as well.

Naota found that to be a saddening thought. Out in this foreign place people who would help, even ones he hardly knew, were priceless. But this was HIS mission after all; he had no need to drag them in anymore than he already had.

"Naota we going or not?," Hotaru called from a little ways off. Naota hadn't noticed; he had been too busy plotting.

"Coming!." Naota hoped down off the stairs and jogged to catch up to Hotaru. This was something he supposed he would have to think about later.

"We did what you wanted so we are going go check up on Kaz now." Hotaru took a good look at the sky above, "it looks kinda late." She gave Naota an accusing look, "It's your fault, just remember if he asks." Naota took a careful look of his own at the sky. It was purple as always and the warm city lights brightened it. It looked exactly the same as it had that morning to Naota. Then again Naota was sure they had spent at least several hours walking around the city.

If they had been talking about anyone other than Kazuki Naota might have been worried after the way she said it. Kazuki was... well not the violent type from what Naota had seen.

As they made their way back Naota made a point to read EVERY sign they passed. But in the dozens of words he read as they made their way back Kazuki not once did he see where the letters came from. One moment there were those lines then there were letters. By the time they got back to the shop Naota was holding his head due to the slight headache that seemed like a side effect from too much reading.

"Store's dark, he probably went back home," Naota said while still giving his head a shake. Indeed the curtains were drawn over the windows like they had been when he had first seen the shop that morning.

Hotaru ignored him and just walked inside, evidently the door was not locked. With a sigh Naota followed. Upon entering he saw that it seemed to be even more disorganized than it had been that morning.

"Kaz-" Hotaru began to call but was almost instantly interrupted by a, "Back here!"

Kazuki popped up behind a counter with a small smile on his face and smudge of grease on his nose.

"What are you doing back there? And why did you close up shop?," Hotaru went to a nearby table and started fiddling with the same guitar bridge as that morning giving the impression that she wasn't all that interested in the answers.

Kazuki pulled a stool up so he sat across from his sister and gave a exhausted sigh; dropping a ruined and smoking hammer on the table as he did so. Leaving Naota to help him self to a seat at the head of the table. After a long day of walking a good sit felt pretty good.

Gesturing to the hammer Kazuki said, "That's the third one today i have busted to tiny pieces trying to get a look at the internal mechanisms of Naota's guitar." Kazuki shot him a rather envious look at the last few words. "I was searching top to bottom trying to find another and the reason i closed up was so i could focus on getting it open."

"Any luck?," Hotaru asked without looking up from the chrome bridge in her hands that clicked and clanged as she handled it.

"No...," said Kazuki sounding very defeated.

The clinking sound momentarily stopped as Hotaru gave her brother a glance before going back to pointlessly fiddling with the piece of junk in her hand, "well... I didn't see that coming. So... what does it mean then?"

Kazuki smiled brightly, "It can mean a lot of things but basically if it has a system lock to begin with its an unusual guitar. If it has a system lock i can't break into then it means its a very unusual guitar." Kazuki ran a hand through his green hair as he leaned back into his seat, "Actually i was interested so i looked around the records of manufactured guitar models and find it matches a 4003 bass. But after having a closer look it matches the description of the older 4001 bass better."

Naota watched Hotaru's hands as she messed around with the guitar part she held. The clinking was getting annoying. Naota muttered to himself, "Someones O.C.D..."

Hotaru threw the guitar bridge casually not really paying attention where it went. It missed Naota's head by mere inches. "Ok so that means what?"

Excitement flooded Kazuki's face as it seemingly always did when he talked of guitars, "the 4001 bass guitars are an old model of the S.P.B. advanced battle-shock guitars that never made it past the pre-production level. They were produced in small numbers and were unreliable in combat so production was discontinued. However it was noted that when the guitars worked properly their performance was phenomenal. That's why they reverse engineered it and rebuilt it into the 4003 bass that had smaller energy consumption and smaller N.O. requirement. It worked fine and was reliable but they failed to maintain performance."

Naota felt like he was in trouble for some reason; maybe just because he didn't really understand much of what was being said.

"Is my guitar broken?" he said bluntly hoping for a somewhat simple response.

Kazuki shrugged, "Not that I can see but then again i can't give it a full check." He got up and went behind a counter and brought out Naota's azure blue Ricken then came back and laid it out on the table for him to see. It was the same as it always had been. Suprising? For some reason not really.

Naota saw Hotaru giving him a dissatisfied look from the corner of his eye but rather kept looking at Kazuki and was glad when he continued to speak. "Oh, that reminds me," Kazuki looked to his sister.

"Before I closed up someone stopped by; he had some interesting news. Apparently someone broke out of a fortified S.P.B. penalty center and It's got the old brotherhood buzzing like someone kicked their hive." Kazuki laughed seemingly enjoying the thought.

Hotaru smiled widely as well, "Who was it?"

"There are hundreds of rumors flying around as to who it was. Some say it was a outlaw or a bounty hunter while others say its some crazy Driven. It's been said that it was Atomsk himself who vaporized the entire complex and shot off." Kazuki found the last one funny.

Naota saw a chance here. "Who is Atomsk?," asked Naota innocently. In truth he knew next to nothing about who or what he is.

Hotaru looked at him as if she had forgotten he was there then laughed at him openly. "I keep forgetting how isolated Earth is," she said as the laugh died. "Atosmk is a myth that's been told since the dawn of time. They say he is a being of pure energy and has unlimited N.O. But i wouldn't buy into that. It's just a story."

Kazuki interjected, "Well says you, some people devote their lives to hunting him looking to take his power. Call them the Driven."

Hotaru snorted, "I call em lunatics who go too far to get something that doesn't exist."

Kazuki smiled sweetly, "I like to think of them as passionate."

Hotaru gave her brother a wary look and Kazuki laughed.

"Well either crazy, obsessed, or _passionate_ people who hunt Atomsk, the Driven, have a reputation for causing trouble. Lots of trouble," Hotaru said. She looked like she was going say something else but Kazuki started talking, "You know I would put money it was a driven that broke out of that penalty center. Sounds like something a driven would do. Likely he broke in cause he heard some random rumor that he would find Atomsk or some clue as to his location."

Naota had really had enough of this topic and it made him feel uncomfortable, so he was about to change the topic by saying the only thing he felt he really needed to say. That he had to leave now that he had done what he came here for. Though he took a second to find the words so it didn't come out so blunt.

But before he could open his mouth the room darkened as did the lights outside leaving the room, and the entire city, in dim lighting.

"The day went by quick," said Naota suppressing a yawn. He really did feel tired after all this.

But the looks on Kazuki and Hotaru's faces caught his attention. Both were looking at each other wearing the same grim look. Wordlessly Hotaru got up and reached under a counter bringing out a panel which she started checking vigorously.

Naota would have asked what was going on but Kazuki seemed to have sensed his confusion, "It's not night time. The city alarm has been triggered and all the lights have been shut off to help avoid detection. Also it serves to tell people to be quiet and it means the city is on alert."

Naota listened and found that the cacophony of voices that he had heard out on the street was gone, only leaving dead silence.

"What's going on?," asked Naota as he tried listening for some small sound.

"He just told you," said Hotaru impatiently without lifting her head from the screen.

"I heard him but WHY is the alarm gone off?," Naota said with an edge in his voice.

Hotaru's hands stopped moving over the screen, "The city AI has detected the presence of S.P.B units and has taken concealment action."

Kazuki shrugged, "It's a patrol, they have come by before. They'll just pass-"

"No they won't, the city AI is preparing to screen us out. There are six combat S.P.B vessels displaying combat awareness heading here. They aren't recon ships and they are deliberate."

Kazuki made a sour look, "Stop talking like you're so smart Hotaru, your just reading the computers report. If that's the case then the AI will just screen us out and it's no big deal really."

Naota was confused again, "We are doing what? What happens when they get here?"

Hotaru began typing on the panel again but really it looked like she was punching it, "The city is run by an AI called Jasper. He is in essence the city itself. Since they seem to know of Jasper's location he is going to move the city before they get here." She said it relatively nonchalantly.

"He is going move what?" Naota heard it but it did sound like a bit much.

Hotaru sighed, "look... the gas sphere Jasper's Crossroads is concealed is not natural though you really can't tell the difference. There are hundreds of other gas spheres spread out in just about every part of the galaxy imaginable and Jasper can MOVE the city to any of these if there is a threat of detection or attack. We call it a screen. We'll disappear and when those S.P.B guys come and take a look inside the gas sphere they'll find it empty and the city gone."

"Also when we transport the gas sphere we are sent to become toxic and impossible to navigate for 15 days as a precautionary measure. So you see we are totally safe," said Kazuki seeing nothing worrying about the whole situation. Then added, "Someone must of slipped up and told about the city's location again."

"So no one can come in the city for 15 days?," asked Naota.

"That's what he said," came from Hotaru in an exasperated tone which Naota ignored.

"What happens if you want to leave?" Naota asked.

"Well... you can't," said Hotaru contemplatively, "never thought about that actually."

It took a moment for that to sink in and for Naota to realize what it meant to be stuck for 15 days. The way he saw it he had to leave now. Before he lost track of the blue frogs who at this point where the only lead he had on Haruko. So with his resolve unwavering he said, "I have to leave. Now." He tried to make it sound like a fact.

The response he got from Kazuki and Hotaru were blank looks. No surprise was evident.

Hotaru spoke up, "You think waiting 15 days means you will lose track of the blue frogs don't you? Do you really know exactly what you're doing? Trying to leave now to go looking across the galaxy for frogs and this girl that you know?"

Naota smiled and scratched that back of his head awkwardly, "You know I have no clue what I'm doing but that doesn't matter. At least that's what Haruko would think." Why should it matter anymore? He was in space so far away from home that it seemed like basic logic no longer even applied to anything.

Kazuki grinned, "I like the way this friend of yours thinks!"

Hotaru looked interested by her brother's comment and then gave Naota an analyzing look. Tapping the heel of her foot against the ground while she did so her boots jingled.

Kazuki lifted himself up and walked up to Naota and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what; you don't have to go alone. Because I'm going with you."

Hotaru smiled sweetly, "oh and leave me here alone? You know it pretty irresponsible to run off with this kid and leave your little sister here all alone."

Kazuki shrugged, "No i wouldn;t leave you. I figure you'd want to come too."

Hotaru gave him a sour look. "Only because you'd get yourself killed if i let you run off alone!"

"Sure sure," Kazuki said innocently.

Naota, for reasons he couldn't explain, found himself angry. He had to suppress it. Who were they to invite themselves? He didn't want their help. Kazuki must have noticed a slight change in Naota's demeanor because he asked, "something wrong with us coming? We can help."

With the kind looks he was getting from Hotaru and Kazuki Naota found it easy to let his anger disappear. So he said nervously, "Well... you guys have already done... a lot. I mean a lot to help."

Hotaru piped up, "yea we have." No modesty there.

Kazuki put in, "So what? You can pay us back? How about this. You can let me keep looking at your guitar and maybe once this is all over with maybe I can buy it off you. Cause I know now you ain't never had no intention of selling when you got here."

For some reason Naota wanted to say no to their offer but he just couldn't see why that was so. Despite that feeling Naota shrugged and said, "Ok... sure. Lets go." He didn't wait for a response and just slipped his guitar over his shoulder by the strap and walked outside. His stride filled with determination. But that only lasted until he got outside.

He took an embarrassed look over his shoulder and muttered, "um... where do we go?"

Kazuki snorted and Hotaru said, "Your bike and ours are on top of our building complex. We got to go fast though because Jasper is going to screen the city out any time now." She said it calmly but bolted off running down the street leaving Naota and Kazuki to catch up since she didn't seem interested in waiting for them.

Running down the dimly lit street Naota reflected on his two companions. He had friends now. When he thought about it that way it seemed like someone had just lightened the load on his back.

The purple swirling gas above the city flashed white and the glow grew. Pops and distant explosions could be heard as lighting raced across the gassy sky but no thunder to be heard.

Kazuki called to him, "It's starting!"

"What is?," asked Naota, "the screening?"

"Well that too," said Kazuki. "I was talking about the fighting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't hate me for the cliffhanger ending but this chap was really long. Had to stop somewhere right? Anyway do ur review thing and let me know what u think.

There are so many things to explain... like how everything works in this outter space world I'm creating while flying by the seat of my pants. I'll go ice my brain now...


	14. Battle Rock

Alright here we go. As usual sorry for the inevitable mistakes I will make and never catch.

Reread it again and caught a few more mistakes but no doubt that I still missed a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 14: Battle Rock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator shook violently. Then it shook again as it continued its ascent.

Naota felt a twinge of fear in his stomach but kept a deathly neutral expression. Though he did let himself take a moment to enjoy the wide and openly concerned look on Hotaru's face.

Kazuki on the other hand was bouncing his head from side to side as if listening to a song no one else could hear.

After another shake of the elevator Hotaru spat, "Why hasn't Jasper screened the city out yet!" She didn't sound scared but instead very impatient.

"Dunno," Kazuki answered not seeming to care in the least. "Should have happened by now."

Naota was thankful that it hadn't, "Happy that it hasn't since I would have been stuck here if it had."

Hotaru turned her aggravated eyes towards him, "Good for you but the city drone defenses can't keep the enemy away indefinitely. If this keeps up they will reach the city before it screens out. Then it's over."

Naota barely heard her. He understood what she was saying but he was indifferent to the danger to the city. As far as he could see he had to focus on getting out and there was nothing he could do to help anyway.

Abruptly Kazuki exclaimed, "OH! Wait! I forgot…" Not even bothering to finish the sentence he practically dove to the elevator panel and seconds later the door opened. As he rushed out he called back, "I'll be right up!"

Hotaru put her hand to her head as if she has a head ache, "Stupid idiot trying to pack at the last and worst second."

Naota finally managed, "Why is he…..where?" again the elevator shook.

When the doors opened again Hotaru and Naota almost collided as they scrambled outside. The first thing that struck him was how quiet the city was. Since he had arrived no matter where he was he could hear crowds and city sounds. While the city was silent there still some sound to be heard.

The pops cracks, and explosions of the fight above them echoed in the city. The lighting continued to streak across the sky and again the lack of thunder made Naota feel out of place. The sky swelled to a deep reddish purple and swerved and twisted in an almost violent manner as it obscured the source of the sounds.

Looking around Naota saw what looked like an almost normal parking lot. Though the lack of cars and dominance of bikes was evident.

"I'll get the bikes!" Hotaru told Naota harshly and ran off amidst the unorganized collection vehicles. Leaving Naota to look around dumbly on the roof not sure of what he was supposed to do now.

Any thought of further action was gone when his eyes were drawn to a smoking ruin that plummeted through the gassy sky. Another followed falling in a differently trajectory. Naota watched as if in a trance till he realized that one was heading this way.

He saw it coming but he didn't know what to do. So he just went with the default action of what you do when something in falling on you. Run in circles.

He was still running blindly eyes wide when the whole building shook violently with the force of the impact sending him to his knees.

He got to his feet feeling lost and confused as to where he was. Why was it he was out here so far from home again? He looked over his shoulder behind him to see a twisted metal form lying in broken cement.

Naota approached it cautiously, his hand going up to the guitar neck over his shoulder in preparation. As he neared he saw it was not necessary.

The metallic creature was battered and dented in every conceivable spot looking burned and beaten. Yet even as battered as it was Naota's eyes widened in recognition. Before him laid a shape etched into his mind. It was a robot, one identical to the open that had partially come out of his head the first time in the form of a hand. The second time the rest of the machine had followed. The oversized upper body, massive extendable hands, and small legs were all there. Instead of blue this one was a white color but it was the same robot none the less.

The surprise of seeing a Medical Mechanica robot appear so suddenly appear now of all times and here of all place made Naota momentarily forget the predicament he was in.

He stood staring at the battered form feeling nostalgic and confused till Kazuki appeared behind him and made him jump.

"So that's what made that last shake. Looks the like the drones aren't doing so hot."

"Drones?" asked Naota keeping his eyes on the decimated robot almost expecting it to come to life.

"The city defense drones. They are deployed by Jasper when the city needs to be defended."

Naota looked at Kazuki worriedly. The familiar robot made him feel uncomfortable whether they were defending him or not.

Kazuki didn't give the robot a second look and said almost nonchalantly, "You know as cool as they look we should probably find Hotaru now."

Naota nodded dumbly and followed Kazuki obediently. Now noticing the two guitar cases he had with him.

They found Hotaru with three bikes. Two being Vespas, one green and one orange running smoothly with smoke gently coming from the exhaust. Hotaru herself was on top of Naota's bike trying to kick start it vigorously. Then with a curse she jumped off and gave it a solid kick. "Your bike is a piece of crud!"

Forgetting the robot Naota sighed. "You don't have to kick start it or kick it you know. There is such thing as an electric start."

Hotaru crossed her arms apparently offended, "I now what that is Earth boy! Besides I already tried it…."

Naota who wanted to see for himself walked along side his bike and pressed the blue start button. Instantly the bike rumbled to life enough that Naota could feel the heat emanating from the engine. "What button were you pressing? It works fine see," said Naota.

"That's the button I pushed! It didn't work!" Hotaru said sounding almost desperate.

"Well then I suppose you don't know how to push a button," teased Naota with a smile playing across his lips.

Kazuki laughed clutching himself.

Hotaru brandished a monkey wrench and threw it at him angrily. Kazuki took it in the head and holding his head whined, "You didn't have to got hat far!"

Hotaru looked back at Naota, "Look I pushed the stupid button and it didn't work when I tried got it? Can we just go now?"

Naota put the entertaining thought of Hotaru being unable to push a button properly out of his head. "Yea yea, fine."

Naota mounted his bike while Kazuki mounted his own funny looking green Vespa and Hotaru got on her own orange one still muttering about stupid buttons.

With a whiny two stroke sound Kazuki took off on his bike. Naota instinctively followed his lead and saw they were heading for the edge of the roof which lacked any kind of rail to keep people from falling off. It was just then that Naota remembered that their bikes flew.

In front of him Kazuki rode off the edge of the building as if there were still a floor beneath him and only after a few yards did he begin his ascent. Naota, with butterflies in his stomach gunned the motor as he neared the ledge. It was one thing to take off the ground and quite another to ride off a 200+ story building.

As he came off the building his bike dropped about three feet then stopped. Enough to make his stomach flutter before ascending towards the purple sky.

Hotaru zipped past him swiftly catching up to her brother. Naota throttled the motor and had the sudden urge to pass her in the same fashion. But on second thought this was hardly the time to be having road rage on a flying motorcycle.

He watched from behind as Hotaru and Kazuki had a brief exchange of words before Kazuki motioned back to him for him to follow. Again they increased their speed as they entered the dense purple and angry swirling clouds. The popping sounds become louder and the sound of metal whining could be heard louder than before. At first the cacophony of sound, its source still unseen, sounded like music to him.

Naota lost sight of Kazuki and Hotaru in the thick gas and followed the two glowing red lights that Naota recognized as their tail lights.

As abruptly as they had entered it the purple gas vanished behind them as Naota entered the black abyss of space once again and with it came a cry.

_Haruko..._

Naota hadn't even realized what was happening when a bright flash of light exploded next to him making him cover his eyes. Gripping the handle bars desperately Naota turned his bike to a direction that in his previous orientation would have been upwards and speed up trying to move out of the way.

He now saw the source of metal banging and explosions that had echoed throughout the city. Over his shoulder Naota saw a tangle of robots grappling with faceless men wielding guitars grouped in clusters around the gas sphere encasing the city. An explosive roar drew Naota's eyes to a ship with a sleek cylinder design that made it look like a gun barrel. A white light so bright that Naota had to shield his eyes again sprout forth from the tip of the ship and hit the gas sphere encasing the city. The purple clouds around the point of impact swelled to a black color and stalled the flash of oncoming light long enough till it dissipated. A dimmer flash of light coming from another ship in the distance.

Naota didn't need to be told. He wasn't that stupid. This wasn't just some street brawl; a battle. Back in Mabase there were no 'battles'. The only ones he had ever heard of were far away or in history books. From what he knew wars on earth didn't even look like this.

He looked around trying to figure out what had happened to Hotaru and Kazuki. They had been right in front of him hadn't they?

Naota's eyes were torn away from the fighting scene by the nearby movements above him. Dots, now distinguishable as a robot engaged in combat against two men were maneuvering just above him. Naota had the urge to jump into the fray and help. But truth be told Naota didn't know which side to help, the robots that Naota so vividly trying to kill him or the black dressed guitar wielding men who had imprisoned him?

The two men who rode Vespas were zooming around the larger machine. The robot extended its massive hands from their joints chasing the riders as they looped and turned. One hand came close to closing on one rider but with a swift flick of his guitar he sent the mechanical hand back and zoomed under the robot hitting it in it's under sized right leg.

The Robot, unfazed by the attack, began closing in on the other rider with its other hand as the man who had made a hit made a wide turn. The other rider, unable to deflect the massive hand as it came from below, was seized, bike and all, then crumpled ruthlessly and chucked at his companion who now tried coming to his aide.

The remaining rider, unable to dodge the ball of crushed Vespa and man jumped from his bike as it collided with his former comrade. Wildly he came at the robot guitar raised high using the momentum from his jump. Naota thought the guitar was about to smash the robot in its small red eye when the robots two massive hands came bolting in from either side came together in a clapping motion crushing the attacker. The guitar flew from the black clothed mans hands and the form went limp in the mechanical fingers.

Naota felt genuinely sorry for the space police officer though knowing he was no friend of his.

The robot gently let go of the man watching him hang suspended in space. Then the machine turned its red eye straight to Naota.

On his bike Naota stared back feeling tension form throughout his body. The eye considered him for what seemed minutes then finally glowed angrily as the machine launched itself at him. At the same time Naota gunned the motor bolting off in the opposite direction instinctively.

Naota looked over his shoulder to see a massive hand about to close on him and franticly jerked the handle bars up sending him in an arch that allowed him to dodge the hand as it over shot him.

Naota turned again in another wide arch so as to look up and get a look and his opponent. The robot continued to speed behind him following his every move. Naota watched as the second hand was launched from its joint. Naota turned downwards and saw that the hand had come in a around about arch so as too catch him from below.

Spinning the entire bike Naota oriented himself so as to make it so the hand was coming from above and with a half circle swing of his guitar he knocked the hand back imitating the move he had seen the robots earlier opponent perform. His guitar hummed pleasantly from the hit.

A flash of bright light and another explosive roar singled that one of the gun barrel ships had fired again.

Naota felt a rush of self assurance at having so swiftly foiled both of the robots assaults. He turned his bike violently setting a course for the now stationary robot missing its arms.

Seeing his target as defenseless Naota resolved to take the offensive. He sped towards the robot whose single eye seemed to glow solemnly in resignation as Naota neared it. The tattoo on his palm coming to life as its twin appeared on the back of his hand.

The adrenaline high and battle rush Naota felt suddenly vanished as a gut wrenching fear twisted itself up his chest. The predatory smirk that had crept up on his face vanished. His instincts screamed warnings. Though only feet from his opponent at this point in a panic Naota looked to his right and saw his own reflection in a shiny metallic palm as it closed around him knocking him from his bike.

Naota tried to move. He was unable to. He opened his eyes and looked down. Vision blurred in the dazed state he was in Naota dimly registered that he was held in the robots massive oversized fist. He lifted his eyes to the red glow of the robots own single eye as it seemed to glow brighter.

Thinking about it Naota thought he was being held like a candy bar.

_Maybe I'll get eaten now..._

He tried to wiggle out of the robots grasp. Although plainly useless he tried again weakly. He tried to cry out, either for help or out of frustration he didn't know but he found himself unable to accomplish even that. It appeared as though he was at a lack for air. It was now he realized he was being squeezed... suffocated.

The dizzy haze that clouded his mind would not go. Naota just tried to relax and stared at the stars above the robots head.

_I lose now right? Beaten. Should I do something? What?_

The stars mocked Naota. They always had since Haruko had left. Every time he looked at them, even out here in space, he remembered that somewhere out there was Haruko.

"Haruko…" the name came out as the smallest breath of air out of Naota's lips.

Then there was a red flash in the stars above him. A ball of brilliant red separated itself from the scenery and zoomed downed towards him.

Naota was sure he wasn't hallucinating from the lack of air, sure of it. But if so why didn't the robot see it? It was right above them… so bright.

Naota's mind broke from its dazed state and opened his eyes wide as he watched the ball of brilliant red light tear clean hole in the robot going from the top of its head out between its legs. .

Immediately the machines red glowing eye flickered faintly before going the dark. The hand holding Naota growing weak.

In a rush the air returned to his lungs and it took Naota a moment to pry the fingers open a bit wider so he could free himself. The robot standing there unresponsive.

Naota wasted no time in propelling himself back to his bike and starting it up. As the engine rumbled to life a light pair of small feet landed on his shoulder. Naota looked right and found F.O. on his shoulder as if he had never disappeared.

He had almost completely forgotten about F.O. in the excitement of the last two days he had spent in the city.

Then he remembered something else….

He snatched F.O. off his shoulder and looked down at him hungrily. Holding him much in the same manner the robot had held Naota moments ago.

"You took a dump on me and ran away!" Naota shouted quite forgetting about the sounds of battle.

"Chirp?" F.O. looked up at him his orange head titled innocently.

Another explosive light from one of the gun barrel ships reminded Naota this wasn't the time. Setting F.O. back on his shoulder roughly he muttered, "We'll talk about that later."

"Naota!"

With a screech of brakes Hotaru and Kazuki pulled up on either side of him coming somewhere from behind.

"Damn it we thought you got blown away!" Hotaru hollered loudly in his ear. "If you're gonna die then just do it otherwise you should be following our butts so closely….. Wait, maybe not too closely."

Kazuki laughed mockingly, "Hotaru it doesn't matter he wouldn't have been any better off with us."

Naota saw that the two siblings had also run into some form of trouble. Kazuki having a bruise right eye that would likely swell into a black eye though if that was from Hotaru hitting him with a monkey wrench he wasn't sure. Hotaru herself having a messy cut on her left forearm.

"Hey who is this?" Hotaru asked and poked F.O. jaggedly.

F.O. squawked angrily and tried to nip the intruding finger.

"Um… my pet?" Naota thought that was accurate enough. Although he could have swore he saw F.O. give him an angry glare.

"Heh, he is just like you. Unfriendly and strange," Hotaru remarked.

With that she zoomed off leaving Naota and Kazuki to follow in a manner that was becoming familiar.

Naota rode after her and pulled up beside her as they sped away from Jasper's Crossroads.

"An alien like you would be an expert on strange now wouldn't you?" Naota commented.

Hotaru gave him a blank look that spread into a toothy smile. "Idiot, the only alien here is you…."

Naota was silent after that. When he thought about it she was right. Out here in space the one who was strange and out of the normal, an alien even, was him.

It was a different perspective for Naota. Very different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like this chapter. More action oriented than normal and yet somehow it feels less serious. Was fun writing it just hope it's as much fun to read. Review and let me know.


End file.
